


15 банок сладкой газировки

by Sodium_Cyanide



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Detectives, Domestic Violence, Drama, Eating Disorders, Hurt/Comfort, Killing, M/M, POV First Person, Psychology, Romance, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Cyanide/pseuds/Sodium_Cyanide
Summary: Шуичи Саихара никогда не подозревал, что внезапное исчезновение из его жизни лучшейподруги детства и по совместимости объекта симпатии заставит изменить в корне пониманиене только окружающего мира, но и самого себя.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 9





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Подобные сюжеты для Ау приходят в мою голову довольно часто и совершенно случайно, но вот писать по ним фанфик я сажусь очень редко.   
> Персонажи и метки будут обновляться по мере написания фанфика. Если что-то упустила - звякните.

**31 октября, 19:30. Наши дни.**

Я пожалел о том, что согласился пойти на эту вечеринку ещё в тот момент, когда мою накидку прищемило дверцей машины. До последнего надеялся, что эту образовавшуюся складку на идеально выглаженном костюме детектива никто не заметит в полумраке спортзала.

— Классно выглядишь, бро, — как только я пристроился на заднем сидении машины, Кайто сгрёб меня в охапку и стиснул в объятиях, растрепав без особо желания причёсанные до этого волосы.

Знал бы он, что этот костюм мы с тётей умудрились за неделю до Хэллоуина собрать из старых вещей дяди, которые запылились в шкафу ещё с девяностых. Как оказалось, если надеть их на костюмированную вечеринку, старые и безвкусные вещи внезапно превращаются в стильный образ, а если надеть охотничью шляпу, то все без каких-либо сомнений примут тебя за Шерлока Холмса. Я был готов безмерно благодарить тётушку за то, что она смогла снарядить меня всем необходимым для этого торжества, потратив деньги лишь на шляпу.

— Спасибо, — я всё же попытался поправить взлохмаченные пряди, глядя в стекло заднего вида, но затем сдался и надел головной убор. Встретился взглядом с Маки, которая как всегда сидела за рулём. Когда наши взгляды пересеклись, она дрогнула уголками губ и похвалила мою шляпу. Чувствую, сегодня она будет в центре внимания. — Кайто, почему ты сидишь не спереди?

— Я пообещала Химико подвезти её. Сегодня передние сидения будут заняты женщинами, — отозвалась девушка, на что мой друг пожал плечами, тем самым показывая, что в машине Маки все будут безотказно повиноваться Маки.

По дороге Кайто решил рассказать какую-то историю, которая произошла с ним на недавней утренней пробежке. Судя по выражению лица Харукавы, она уже успела услышать эту историю по крайней мере пару раз, потому сосредоточила свои мысли на дороге. Момота показал мне образовавшийся шрам после стычки с собакой на запястье, ткнув рукой прямо в лицо.

Кажется, пока что всё шло хорошо. Начало этого вечера почти не отличалось от наших повседневных посиделок в ближайшем кафе после уроков, потому я позволил себе расслабиться и отвлечься от беспокойства, которое у меня вызывал сам факт присутствия на какой-либо вечеринке. Удивительно, что Кайто умудрился взять с собой на столь громкое торжество двух самых необщительных людей в школе, которые по совместительству являются его лучшими друзьями.

Момота настолько увлёкся своим рассказом, жестикулируя, что чуть не впечатался лицом в переднее сидение, когда Маки притормозила на светофоре. Забавные цепочки и какие-то крепежи на его костюме астронавта звякнули. Большинство из них, как подумалось мне, вряд ли вообще присутствуют на костюме настоящего покорителя космоса, но Хеллоуин — тот праздник, когда ради красоты образа жертвуют не только реалистичностью, но и практичностью ради того, чтобы выиграть конкурс на лучший костюм.

Кайто вернулся на место и резко замолк. Я уставился на него с немым вопросом, подумав, что оно всё же ушибся, но тот внезапно сменил тему, и я тут же пожелал, чтобы он вернулся к рассказу об агрессивной собаке:

— Шуичи, ты ведь понимаешь, что сегодня идеальный вечер для того, чтобы наконец поговорить с Каэде?

Я вжался в сидение. Нет, сегодня никак не идеальный день. Этот идеальный день не наступит никогда.

— Думаю, тебе стоит хотя бы вывести её на разговор, — к беседе подключилась Маки, которая, хоть и редко встревала в беседу, но всегда по делу. — Вы же друзья детства, я не думаю, что она откажет тебе в этом, особенно когда ты всеми силами избегал её всё лето и осень.

Я уже был готов начать оправдываться, но внезапно понял, что Харукава права. Раньше мы с Каэде пекли у неё печенье по выходным или обменивались любимыми книгами, а сейчас даже эти встречи перестали быть частью моей жизни. Чем чаще я думал о своей симпатии по отношению к подруге детства, тем сильнее было желание отстраниться от неё и не морочить девушке голову признаниями, которые она и без меня выслушивает дюжину.

Ну разве может одну из самых популярных и отзывчивых девушек в школе интересовать парень, живущий по соседству, который сортирует коллекцию детективных романов по алфавиту и в стрессовых ситуациях разговаривает с единственным выжившим на подоконнике кактусом?

— Земля вызывает недооценивающего себя Шуичи Сайхару — Кайто машет перед моим лицом ладонью, и я отзываюсь вздохом. Оборачиваюсь к Момото. Тот хлопает меня по плечу и крепко его сжимает, выдавливая из меня вымученную улыбку. — Бро, умоляю, не раскисай. Просто ловишь её где-нибудь в толпе, вежливо просишь переконтачить в углу, уводишь к столу с едой и выясняете отношения в компании кексов.

Я внимательно вслушиваюсь в его слова и всё же заряжаюсь его решимостью, взглянув в глаза, и киваю с уверенностью лишь о том, что в момент истины умудрюсь всё испортить.

— Если Каэде действительно настолько хороша, как ты рассказывал мне о ней, она уж точно не откажет уделить минутку разговору с другом детства, — Маки останавливается у пятиэтажки и достаёт телефон. — А теперь прошу вас закрыть эту тему, иначе Химико тоже придётся принять участие в сердечных делах Шуичи.

Я поблагодарил друзей за заботу. Погрузившись в собственные сомнения всё это время, я встрял в тупике, совсем позабыв о том, что свет на свои чувства и ситуацию в общем можно пролить с помощью элементарного человеческого разговора.

Химико принялась извиняться, пытаясь просунуть в дверцу машины свою огромную шляпу волшебницы. Чтобы разбавить тишину на протяжении оставшегося пути к школе, Кайто решил снова рассказать историю про собаку. Я уткнулся носом в стекло, наблюдая за вечерним городом с его яркими вывесками и силуэтами прохожих. Кажется, благодаря дружеской поддержке я перестал волноваться так сильно, поэтому почти задремал, когда меня разбудили угрозы Маки о том, что она выпнет Кайто из машины, если он не прекратит пугать Химико своим шрамом на руке, потому что девушка, как оказалось, боится собак.

— А с помощью этой шляпы можно показать какой-нибудь фокус? — я попытался перевести тему, пока Харукава не решилась привести свой план в действительность, потому задал первый вопрос, который пришёл в голову.

— Наверное? Я не интересуюсь фокусами, — Химико повертела в руках шляпу, изучая на наличие тайных кармашков.

— Я думал, ты состоишь в клубе фокусников, разве нет?

Кажется, девушка очень возмутилась в ответ на мои слова: она надула щёки и нахмурила брови.

— Мы клуб магов, а не фокусников!

Я, хоть в магию и не верил, спорить не стал. Машина как раз подъезжала к школьной парковке, будто спасая меня от новой неловкой ситуации, в которую умудрился влипнуть, ещё не оказавшись на вечеринке. Музыка из спортзала была слышна издалека, и я, выходя из машины, уже был готов к худшему.

Кайто поспешил внутрь, а Маки настояла на том, чтобы перекурить перед тем, как отправиться прямиком к чёрту в зубы. Я её идею поддержал, и Момота, хоть и знал, что я не курю, отнёсся ко мне с понимаем и скрылся за стеклянными дверьми школы, оставляя сформировавшийся клуб интровертов морально подготовиться к предстоящему.

Харукава смотрела вдаль, делая короткие затяжки. Я стоял рядом, скрестив руки, наслаждаясь компанией человека, который так же не любил обмениваться пустыми фразами, как и я. Кажется, девушка решила не заморачиваться с костюмом: она была одета в то же кружевное чёрное платье, в котором была в прошлом году на выпускном балу, только для подкрепления образа надела несколько аксессуаров, превращающие на первый взгляд простое платье в наряд настоящей аристократки. Маки, заметив на себе мой любопытный взгляд, рассказала о том, что она нарядилась в какого-то духа, которого они с Кайто однажды вызывали на ночёвке. Я подметил для себя, что наряд, хоть и довольно прост, но стильный и Маки очень идёт.

Прохладный воздух щекотал затылок, и я сделал глубокий вдох. Небо затянуло тучами, оповещая о том, что октябрь решил попрощаться с нами ливнем. Я вцепился в последнюю возможность сделать глоток свежего воздуха перед тем, как столкнуться лицом к лицу с толпой пьяных одноклассников и застоявшимся запахом пота и сладкой газировки.

— Идём? — Маки потушила окурок о перила и кинула в мусорный бак. Я кивнул, и она утешающе улыбнулась мне. Увидеть приподнятые уголки губ на лице этой девушки означало высшую степень доверия с её стороны. — Шуичи, всё будет хорошо. Вечеринки это, конечно, полнейший отстой, но ты — нет. Самое главное — не пей пунш. Химико сказала мне, что какие-то уроды протащили в школу алкоголь и разбавили в напитках.

Я не сдержался от того, чтобы улыбнуться в ответ. Девушка натянула козырёк моей шляпы на глаза и зашла внутрь. Я, поправив головной убор и чуть не споткнувшись о ступени, последовал за ней.

Музыка ещё в коридоре показалась мне слишком громкой, отдаваясь с непривычки болезненными импульсами в барабанные перепонки. Возможно, это было ещё и потому что толпа подростков пыталась всеми силами перекричать колонки, подпевая.

Мы с Маки распрощались у входа в спортзал. Она коротко сообщила мне, что её можно будет найти у столика со сладостями или в компании бейсбольной команды Кайто, после чего скрылась в толпе, с опаской и открытой неприязнью обходя каждого, словно мину. Впрочем, её осторожность можно было понять: на мероприятиях с подобной атмосферой крышу сносит у всех.

Раз я всё же оказался здесь, нужно отыскать Каэде. Я двигался вдоль стены, пытаясь разглядеть знакомую макушку в толпе и одновременно с этим избежать проникновения в центр зала, который представлял из себя импровизированный танцпол, где тебя затопчут при отсутствии должной выдержки. В помещении было жарко и душно. Я снял шляпу и вытер уже проступивший пот со лба. Тысячу раз успел пожалеть, что оказался тут, ведь, по сути, мне здесь делать совершенно нечего.

Из размышлений о смысле нахождения в подобном месте меня вытянуло озарение: я заметил Каэде в её привычной компании подруг в углу зала недалеко от сцены, где будут объявлять итоги конкурса костюмов. Кажется, они что-то бурно обсуждали, и одна из ведущих, Цумуги, пыталась просушить какие-то бумаги от лимонада, а Каэде активно протирала мокрый стол бумажными салфетками. Около минуты я пытался понять, что же делать дальше и как привлечь подругу к разговору. Сделав глубокий вдох, я поправил чёлку и снова надел на голову шляпу. Да, пожалуй, в ней я чувствую себя намного увереннее, будто с ней мой костюм переставал быть сборной солянкой из шкафа дяди и выглядел так, словно на него были потрачены деньги.

— Каэде, здравствуй, — неуверенность я пытался заглушить попытками перекричать музыку. Девушка вздрогнула и обернулась ко мне, затем тут же просияла.

— Шуичи, привет! — Каэде сгребла в охапку гору промокших салфеток и выбросила в урну рядом, потирая руки. Я не очень хорошо разбирался во французской литературе, но она, кажется, решила примерить на себя образ одной из главной героинь «Призрака оперы», базируясь на костюме из мюзикла, который мы смотрели пару лет назад.

Остальные три девушки смерили меня взглядами, но я попытался не обращать на них внимание. В конце концов, из компании Каэде я мельком знал лишь Цумуги.

— Вам помочь? — Я кивнул в сторону бардака на столе, но Каэде резко замахала руками перед моим лицом, отводя в сторону и что-то крикнув вслед подругам.

— Шуичи, в последнее время нам так редко удавалось пересечься! Выглядишь замечательно, Шерлок Холмс, — кажется, она была искренне рада встрече, и в этот момент я не сдержал широкой улыбки, потому что понял, что всё же пришёл не зря.

Даже будучи соседями, мы пересекались довольно редко с начала старшей школы. На это повлияло многое: внезапная смена круга общения Каэде, её новые увлечения и совершенно иной подход к школьному обществу позволили ей занять место за столиком избранных девиц. В следствии с этим на неё свалились дополнительные обязанности как организатора школьных вечеринок и директора клуба пианистов. Я же остался тем, кем был, и с головой погрузился в учёбу, чтобы получить максимальный балл за экзамены и поступить в престижный университет. Внезапное осознание влюблённости свалилось на меня тяжким грузом где-то полгода назад, и если ранее нас связывало прошлое, то сейчас я принципиально избегал какого-либо контакта с Акамацу, замкнувшись в себе.

Сейчас, стоя перед ей, я не совсем понимал, почему поступил таким образом. Если бы не убедительность Кайто, я бы вряд ли решился на то, чтобы снова подойти к Каэде, губя себя собственной неуверенностью и сомнением и всё больше запутываясь в новых ощущениях.

— С-спасибо. Тебе тоже идёт это платье. Из того самого мюзикла, верно?

— Ты единственный, кто догадался, в кого я нарядилась, — она хохотнула, скрестив руки на груди. На секунду мне показалось, что её руки и запястья стали тоньше по сравнению с нашей последней встречи. — У тебя очень хорошая память, Шуичи.

Я растерялся, пытаясь понять, как же свести разговор в нужное русло. Я уставился в пол, и теперь музыка отбивала ритм не в ушах, а в грудной клетке, дополняя бешено колотящееся сердце.

Думай, думай…

— Миу, неужели вы без меня и минуты прожить не можете? — я расслышал её возмущение у себя над ухом и, когда поднял взгляд, заметил пышногрудую девушку, что держала в руках тяжёлую коробку с какими-то инструментами и пыталась сквозь брань объяснить, что не знает, куда ставить какое-то снаряжение для проектора.

Каэде с виноватым видом обернулась ко мне, и я почувствовал себя брошенным уличным щенком под давлением её сочувствия. Этим она мягко намекала на то, что очень сожалеет, что наша беседа вынуждена прерваться на этом.

— Каэде, давай встретимся у тебя в воскресенье? — план, которого не было, пошёл по наклонной, поэтому я начал делать то, что получалось у меня хуже всего — импровизировать. В конце концов, если сейчас нет подходящей обстановки для нормального разговора, а голова Каэде забита обязанностями организаторши, мне стоит хотя бы договориться о следующей встрече, чтобы снова не случилось длительной молчанки размером в полгода. — Нет, конечно, я не настаиваю, но было бы неплохо снова испечь вместе штрудель и… — упоминание неудачной попытки приготовить десерт вызвало у Каэде хохот. — не спалить квартиру.

— Да, конечно, — она улыбнулась мне, и что-то в её на первый взгляд тёплом взгляде заставило меня напрячься. Показалось, что где-то в глубине души её очень обрадовало это предложение, но вместе с этим девушку захлестнула волна грусти. Я решил думать, что это был приступ ностальгии в виде ложки дёгтя на кончике языка.

Она вернулась на свой пост, и я ещё некоторое время наблюдал за их подготовкой к конкурсу. Я одновременно гордился тем, что всё же осмелился на этот шаг и преодолел первый этап постепенного восстановления нашей дружбы, но вместе с этим меня не покидало ощущение, что что-то не так. Прислушался к музыке и глубоко задумался, пытаясь найти причину этого неприятного чувства сомнения. Словно заноза, которую просто так не разглядеть, но при этом зудит и раздражает кожу так, что жить становится противно. Возможно, на меня нахлынули эти ощущения из-за непривычной обстановки. Голова совсем не варит из-за суеты вокруг и громкой музыки.

В смешанных чувствах я пошёл в сторону трибун, где, предположительно, сейчас был Кайто и с пребольшой вероятностью Маки, которая стащила поднос с едой, пристроилась на одном из сидений и с упоением наблюдала за какой-нибудь драмой, что разворачивалась в центре зала. Боясь пересечься с кем-нибудь взглядами и погружённый в свои мысли, я опустил нос в пол и натянул козырёк шляпы на лицо. Желание снова спрятать голову в песок перебороло здравый смысл, потому немудрено, что по пути я наткнулся на кого-то, и сладкая газировка оказалась на моей рубашке.

Вот дерьмо. Дядя меня прибьёт.

Я принялся активно извиняться, но другой парень, запаниковав не меньше меня, принялся что-то тараторить про салфетки, но я почти ничего не мог расслышать сквозь музыку, потому принялся отнекиваться от каждого его слова и поспешил на выход из спортзала. Перед глазами плясали цветные пятна, сбивающие с толку, потому я то и дело натыкался на кого-то ещё и не переставал бормотать извинения. Наконец, покинув эту теплицу и оказавшись в прохладном коридоре, я вздохнул и медленно скатился по стенке на пол, присев на корты.

Свежий воздух и тишина сказались приятным контрастом: к мозгу снова начал поступать кислород, сердце перестало так сильно колотиться, уши перестали болеть при каждом громком бите.

Всё произошло слишком внезапно, но несколько глубоких вдохов и медленных выдохов дали мне понять, что этот случай, пожалуй, был подарком судьбы. Появилась причина зайти в уборную и проторчать там до конца вечеринки, пытаясь высушить костюм. Сейчас, поднявшись на ноги и прогуливаясь вдоль коридора, я понял, что даже под дулом пистолета не осмелюсь снова зайти в спортзал. Внезапно захотелось пить.

Где-то возле лестничного пролёта должны стоять автоматы с напитками. Мне как раз по пути. Расслабившись, я пошёл по коридору. Тело окончательно остыло, разум прояснился, я почувствовал облегчение и улыбнулся самому себе. Эта вечеринка, конечно, полный отстой, но что-то хорошее на ней смогло случиться. По крайней мере, эту битву с собственной неуверенностью в бесконечной войне удалось выиграть.

Я преодолел пару десятков ступеней, ожидая, что оставшийся вечер проведу с мыслями о будущем воскресенье, которое смог занять в тесном расписании Каэде, но представшая чуть позже перед моими глазами сцена вынудила серьёзно задуматься над удивительным фактом стечения обстоятельств, в которое я попал. Возможно, эта цепочка была запущена ещё в момент, когда незнакомец пролил на меня напиток, возможно, это началось ещё в тот момент, когда я согласился приехать сюда.

Я остановился у лестницы, застыв. У дверцы автомата пристроился парень в костюме, ковыряя отмычкой замок. Кажется, он не заметил меня, потому я перестал дышать, отошёл на пару шагов и притаился за углом, наблюдая за тем, как незнакомец в клоунской маске и тёмном плаще, ещё немного покопошившись и услышав заветный щелчок, открывает автомат и достёт оттуда газировку, совершенно не заботясь о том, что за неё нужно платить.  
Внешне низкорослого парня было довольно просто перепутать с вором из комиксов: его загадочный образ скрывал всё за исключением роста и фиолетовых прядей, что торчали во все стороны. Воришка отступил на шаг назад, закрывая дверцу. Отмычку он всунул куда-то под плащ, предположительно, в карман брюк, после чего сдвинул маску наверх и открыл крышку бутылки, делая пару глотков, после чего облизывая губы с особым наслаждением.

Внешне его можно было спутать с учеником средней школы, и я предположил, что он пробрался сюда в день вечеринки старшеклассников, дабы провернуть аферу. В свете широких коридорных окон я внимательно разглядел все черты лица, пытаясь вникнуть в каждую деталь его внешности: круглое лицо, тонкие губы, маленький нос, большие сиреневые глаза, сощуренные в азарте и сдвинутые к переносице тёмные тонкие брови.  
Я не сразу понял, что он смотрит на меня. Лишь спустя пару секунд, когда парень снова скрыл лицо маской и ринулся бежать, я окрикнул его угрожающим «Стой!» и побежал следом. Моей физической подготовке нельзя позавидовать, потому уже на повороте к другому крылу школы я запыхался, а воришка оказался очень проворным и, стуча каблуками по плитке, бежал в западное крыло школы.

Я не сдавался до последнего, опьянённый возникшей погоней и жаждой справедливости, представляя себя героем какого-нибудь детектива, где главный герой гонется за антагонистом, чтобы впоследствии сдать полиции. С каждым новым поворотом и лестничным пролётом я чувствовал себя увереннее и в каком-то смысле свободнее, высвобождая скопившийся груз и мусор, который выходил из меня струями пота на спине. Конечно, разум то и дело просил остановиться и забить на эту идею, но тело просило отдачи организму должной дозы адреналина, потому я не останавливался даже несмотря на боль в ногах.

Когда до меня дошло, что воришка гоняет по кругу между вторым и третьим этажами, я подумал, что это всё слишком абсурдно и смешно, но я слишком поздно понял, что всё это время незнакомец дожидался, когда мои силы будут на исходе, и перед тем, как замкнуть четвёртый круг в этой погоне, свернул в другую сторону, чего я не совсем ожидал, потому что у поворота стояла табличка «Осторожно, мокрый пол!», из-за чего я проехался и вписался в стенку, а проворный незнакомец уже был на другом конце коридора, свесив ноги с окна второго этажа.

Я опешил, теперь уже пытаясь остановить вора от неминуемой травмы, крикнув что-то об отсутствии головы на плечах. Тот лишь обернулся ко мне на прощание, глядя сквозь клоунскую маску, и насмешливо крикнул мне:

— Это было весело! Попробуй в следующий раз догнать меня, неудачник!

И, послав воздушный поцелуй, спрыгнул с окна. Последнее, что я увидел, это развевающийся на фоне ночного неба его плащ.

Лишь спустя несколько секунд я, опомнившись, подбежал к окну, стараясь снова не поскользнуться на влажном полу. Воришки нигде не было. На меня смотрела школьная парковка и густая рассада кустов вдоль стен здания. Судя по вмятине, парень упал туда и скрылся за углом школы. Моё лицо обдало прохладным ветром, и я ещё некоторое время стоял так, опешив. Кажется, этот незнакомец любил вводить других в заблуждение.

Я поправил шляпу и, развернувшись, направился в уборную, усмехаясь абсурдности этого вечера. Признаться, эта погоня даже подняла мне настроение. Я оттирал цветной след от сладкой газировки на рубашке полотенцами для рук и размышлял о том, стоит ли рассказывать о произошедшем друзьям. Благо, здесь музыку не было слышно вообще, потому можно было насладиться абсолютной тишиной.

Когда пятно удалось более-менее отмыть, я вымыл руки и осмотрел себя в зеркале. Если приеду в таком растрёпанном виде домой, опекуны наверняка подумают, что их обычно спокойный и беспроблемный племянник оторвался по полной. Вряд ли те будут возражать тому, что я хорошо провёл время: в конце концов, они дали добро на то, чтобы я сегодня приехал сюда. Для них главное, чтобы я не был пьян или не принимал какую-либо дурь, а в этом мне доверяли.

Я всё же умылся и попытался привести внешний вид в порядок. Застегнул пиджак, скрывая мокрую рубашку, пригладил волосы, а после этого гробовую тишину уборной прервал телефонный звонок.

— Бро, где ты? — раздался взволнованный голос Кайто из динамика, и понял, что на загадочном воришке газировки из автомата чудеса этого вечера не закончатся.

— Я в туалете на втором этаже. Что случилось? — мой голос дрогнул, потому что я расслышал суету вокруг, возмущённые голоса и отсутствие музыки. Судя по эхо, Момота всё ещё был в спортзале. Я не на шутку заволновался и опёрся свободной рукой о раковину, вслушиваясь и пытаясь понять, что там происходит.

— Расскажу при встрече. Поспеши к выходу на парковку, тут творится полный пиздец.

Вызов был тут же сброшен. Судя по всему, Кайто куда-то спешил. Разразившись отчаянным «О господи…» я сделал пару глубоких вдохов и, пытаясь унять дрожь в ногах, поспешил на выход.

Вылетев наружу, я заметил Кайто, что склонился с водой в руках и Маки, что сидела на ступеньках и прижимала к себе…

Каэде?

Сердце заколотилось, а голова закружилась, устраивая незабываемые качели и перекрывая доступ к кислороду. Я осторожно подошёл ближе. Кайто обернулся ко мне: всё в нём выдавало волнение и даже панику, и я не мог предположить ни одного возможного сценария, который мог вызвать в нём такую палитру эмоций. Каэде, захлебываясь в собственных слезах, согнулась пополам, держась руками за голову, и я, признаться честно, впервые видел её такой, потому не мог понять, что нужно делать. Я сел по другую сторону от подруги, вопросительно глядя на Маки.

— Что произошло? — снова спросил я, на этот раз у Харукавы, после чего, удостоверившись, что Каэде узнала мой голос, бережно коснулся чужого плеча, пытаясь унять дрожь в её теле. Девушка билась в истерике и, кажется, не до конца понимала, что происходит. Она на секунду обернулась ко мне, после чего резко выдохнула, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

— Люди уроды, вот что, — коротко ответила Харукава и достала из сумочки ключи от машины. — Кайто, ты ведёшь машину и коротко расскажешь Шуичи об этом кошмаре, мы с Каэде сядем сзади, — она склонилась над Акамацу, убирая её волосы назад. — Каэде, мы отвезём тебя домой и Шуичи проводит тебя до кровати.

Девушка закивала, и мы осторожно поднялись на ноги. Я встал со ступеней и молчал. От резкого движения на секунду потемнело в глазах. Звякнули ключи, я передал бутылку воды, и Каэде опустошила её оставшиеся содержимое.

Я обернулся к задним сидениям. Безжизненные глаза Каэде в полумраке салона были устремлены в пол. Когда машина тронулась, я обернулся к лобовому стеклу и изредка поглядывал на девушек в зеркало. Акамацу перестала плакать и теперь лежала на плече Маки почти без движения. Я терпеливо ждал объяснений.

Момота говорил вполголоса, и я, кажется, впервые услышал его не орущим во всю глотку:

— Цумуги была главной ведущей и одной из судей на конкурсе костюмов. Всё шло по маслу до момента, когда она не начала речь благодарностей для судей. Я сразу напрягся, когда она начала говорить о Каэдэ, — мы остановились на светофоре, и я глядел на Кайто, боясь упустить деталь в его пояснениях, которые, судя по всему, давались ему нелегко. — Не знаю, какое-то неприятное предчувствие охватило меня. Я не в курсе того, что происходило между ней и Каэде пару лет назад, но Акамацу принимала участие в какой-то очень спорной фотосессии, чтобы закрыть долги отца, — Момота с особым раздражение цыкнул и нахмурил брови. — И знаешь что? Цумуги где-то нашла эти фотографии и решила выставить на всеобщее обозрение, опозорив Каэде перед всей школой!

К горлу поступил ком и приступ тошноты, который мне еле удалось сдержать, когда машина тронулась. Кайто сжимал руль в напряжении, и мне даже стало страшно от мыслей о том, что в любую секунду он может его вырвать голыми руками. Брелок в виде сахарного черепа на зеркале то и дело пошатывался, попадаясь на глаза и очень раздражая. Я накрыл лицо руками:

— О господи.

— Блять, — завершил свой рассказ Кайто.

— Ненавижу людей, — еле слышно подхватила Маки.

Я потёр виски, затем осторожно обернулся к задним сидениям. Подробности мне не нужны. Однажды я уже ощутил на себе предательство от собственных родителей, но это было настолько давно, что я успел позабыть их лица. Сейчас же, смотря в глаза полностью разбитой Каэде, я понимал, что после этого вечера её жизнь и судьба могут пойти под откос, захлёбываясь в зачернённом пятне на чистом полотне высокой репутации.

Хоть я и пацифист, я поймал себя на мысли, что не против задушить Цумуги голыми руками.

— Каэде почти сразу выбежала из зала в слезах, и мы с Кайто побежали за ней, перепрыгивая через три ряда трибун, — Маки поглаживала Акамацу по голове и перебирала её светлые локоны, когда та начала дремать. Харукава перешла на шепот. — Нам удалось догнать её в коридоре, пыталась успокоить и уточнила, не хочет ли она, чтобы я подвезла до дома, и она закивала, что-то неразборчиво бормоча, а затем на минутку пришла в себя и попросила позвонить тебе, — на этих словах я вздрогнул. — Кажется, она хотела тебе что-то сказать. Мы с Кайто решили, что расскажем тебе обо всём и, может, ты поймёшь, что она хотела от тебя.

Я крепко задумался и напряг мышцы лица. Впервые слышу о подобном периоде в её жизни, если учесть то, что последние несколько лет мы толком не общались. Попытался найти ответ в заплаканном лице Каэде, затем покачал головой:

— Понятия не имею, как это может относиться ко мне…

— Возможно, в тот момент она вспомнила о тебе, потому что на самом деле ты был ей единственным настоящим другом, — послышал я со стороны водителя и, когда обернулся к Кайто, заметил, что он улыбается мне.

К моменту, когда машина прибыла в пункт назначения, Каэде уже сидела, хоть и при помощи плеча Маки, перебирая рюши на платье. Я попрощался с друзьями и пообещал, что доведу подругу до квартиры и позабочусь о том, чтобы она легла спать.

Когда я открывал ключами квартиру, Каэде, обхватив себя руками, извинялась за беспокойство. Я поднял на неё взгляд и попытался понять, что стоит делать дальше. Сейчас передо мной стояла совершенно незнакомая ранее девушка. Я молча открыл дверь и пропустил её в квартиру. Вдохнул знакомый запах корицы и апельсина. Меня не было здесь больше полугода, но она словно дожидалась меня всё это время, не решаясь никак меняться.

— Каэде, будешь чай? — придерживая её за плечо, я провёл девушку в комнату. Она закивала, затем сказала, что сходит в душ.

Убедившись, что подруга может стоять на ногах, я кивнул и последовал на кухню. Достал из ящиков чашки (очень надеялся, что та самая чашка с котиками всё ещё любимая у Каэде), поставил чайник, нашёл чёрный чай и кинул по два кубика сахара. В другом конце квартиры зашуршал душ. Спустя пару минут щёлкнул замок. Я выждал пару минут, когда пакетики в чашках окрасят кипяток и последовал в комнату. Печенье, что стояло на столе, я брать не стал, потому что слышал, как Акамацу стошнило от выпитого алкоголя.

Она сидела на кровати, переодевшись в старую пижаму. Судя по всему, её новая была оставлена в школе, так как после праздника девушки планировали поехать к Цумуги ночевать. Я поставил чашки на стол и сел напротив за стул. Майка и шорты, хоть и были уже короткими для девушки, очень контрастно смотрелись на её исхудавшем теле.

Каэде сделала глоток и укуталась в одеяло. Она смотрела в пол, видимо, не решаясь ничего сказать. Едва ли из меня был хороший психолог, и всё же я попытался отвлечь её от мрачных мыслей:

— Может, тебе принести что-нибудь из кухни?

— Спасибо за заботу, Шуичи, — она слабо улыбнулась мне, затем сделала ещё один глоток и поморщилась. — Чай с сахаром?

Я кивнул:

— Что-то не так?

— Давно не добавляла сахар. Необычные ощущения.

Она поставила полупустую чашку на стол и вздохнула. Немного покусав губы, полезла в рюкзак, что висел на крючке стола. Я тем временем опустошил свою порцию чая и приоткрыл окно, чтобы впустить прохладу и разбавить духоту. За окном на прикреплённом к кирпичной стене гвозде звенели ветряные колокольчики.

Каэде окликнула меня и протянула связку ключей. Я опешил и вопросительно взглянул на подругу, которая выглядела весьма решительно. Она взяла мою руку и вложила ключи в раскрытую ладонь. На секунду я почувствовал прикосновение её шероховатых указательного и среднего пальцев правой руки, на которых застыла кровь. Не говоря ни слова, она допила свой чай и легла в кровать.

— Приходи в воскресенье, Шуичи, — пробормотала она, глядя на меня из-под одеяла. Я сел у кровати, разглядывая её лицо в полумраке комнаты, и затем, насытившись снова горящей решительностью в её глазах, кивнул. Даже улыбнулся.

Она одарила меня улыбкой в ответ и отвернулась к стенке, пожелав спокойной ночи. Я поднялся за ноги, поправил одеяло и закрыл окно. Взял в руки чашки и, пожелав того же, прикрыл дверь в её комнату. Кружки были вымыты и поставлены на место. Уходя, я закрыл дверь на ключ, который по какой-то причине Акамацу решила мне доверить. К сожалению, не в моих силах было понять ход её мыслей в тот момент, но зато я был уверен хотя бы в том, что до утра она сможет поспать. Все нервы она уже израсходовала на лестничной площадке у стоянки и в машине Маки.

По возвращению к себе я тут же кинул рубашку в стирку и, стараясь никого не разбудить, последовал в постель. Засыпая, я думал о том, что сегодня передо мной показалась та Каэде, о существовании которой даже не подозревал. Чувство вины, хоть и давало о себе знать где-то в глубине души, всё равно не помешало мне заснуть, потому что я всегда хорошо спал под звуки грозы за окном.

***

**7 лет назад.**

— После того, как я рассказал об этом учителю и меня признали стукачём, мне стало безумно стыдно, — мальчик уткнулся взглядом в землю, вырисовывая на ней незамысловатые узоры носком ботинка.

Качели рядом с шорохом остановились: Каэде любила раскачиваться и резко тормозить пятками, от чего вся её обувь очень скоро портилась.

— Шуичи, что ты такое говоришь! — девочка возмутилась и взглянула на друга. Когда тот обернулся к ней, она в решительности продолжила:

— Ты не должен был извиняться за правду. Факт того, что он списал, всё ещё остаётся фактом. В конце концов, это было твоё сочинение и ты должен был за него постоять.

— Возможно? — мальчик пожал плечами. Каэде, спрыгнув с качели, подошла к другу и потрепала того по голове.

— Шуичи, ты такой глупый! Ты знаешь, что такое авторские права? А я уверена, что знаешь, ведь твой дядя — адвокат.

— Да, я в курсе, — Сайхара опёрся щекой о перила качели и нахмурился. — Но теперь в школе меня будут презирать и обзывать ябедой. Стоила ли правда репутации?

— Стоила, конечно. Если эти ребята готовы бросить тебя из-за того, что ты поступил правильно, защитив свою работу, то какие тогда из них друзья? Репутация, построенная на лжи и притворстве очень хрупка, и друзья, окружающие тебя только ради этого статуса, тоже лживые и не настоящие. Уверена, они общались с тобой только ради твоих сочинений.  
Шуичи поднялся с качели и улыбнулся подруге.

— Думаю, ты права, Каэде. Спасибо.

Мальчика одарили тёплой улыбкой в ответ. На пухлых щеках Акамацу показались ямочки. Девочка взяла друга под локоть и продемонстрировала пакет с кормом.

— Отлично. Идём кормить уток.


	2. Глава 2

**1 ноября, 8:30. Наши дни.**  
Хотя мелодии будильника и звонка на моём телефоне отличались, я спросонья подумал, что сегодня понедельник и растерялся, но затем, уставившись на экран, до меня дошло.

— Бро, как всё прошло?

Судя по эхо, Кайто говорил по громкой связи. Я услышал, как он ставит чайник.

— Кажется, всё относительно хорошо, — я распахнул окно и выглянул на улицу. Лицо обдало прохладой после ночной грозы и, судя по хмурому небу, прекратилась она ненадолго. — Мы попили чай и она легла спать.

— Я очень рад, что её удалось успокоить. Держи меня в курсе, хорошо? Вся эта ситуация не даёт мне покоя.

Я промычал в трубку, потирая глаза.

— На пробежке передай Маки благодарности за то, что подвезла. И обоим вам огромное спасибо за помощь вчера.

— Ты же знаешь, что мы с Маки-ролл всегда на твоей стороне. Отныне и на стороне Каэде, — последовала короткая пауза, затем Кайто хмыкнул. — Как ты догадалася, что я иду на пробежку?

— Обычно на неё ты выходишь ровно в девять, а ещё ты прямо сейчас шуршишь упаковкой чая, который завариваешь по утрам вместо завтрака, — я лёг на подоконник, сложив голову на скрещённые руки, бормоча в рукав пижамы. — В ином случае ты просыпаешься позже и завариваешь дешёвый пакет растворимого кофе.

— Знаешь, ты действительно очень наблюдательный.

Я кинул взгляд на полку с детективными романами в знак благодарности за воспитание во мне основных навыков дедукции.

— Маки привет.

— Хорошего дня, бро.

Кайто мог бы позвонить мне на пару часов позже, зная, что я люблю поспать подольше, но я счёл это за справедливую расплату за то, что всю предыдущую неделю ленился сопровождать его и Харукаву на пробежках. Я потёр лицо и вернулся взглядом к улице. Окна напротив — комната Каэде. Зашторены. Видимо, всё ещё спит.

Я прикусил губу. Она просила прийти в воскресенье. Наверное, ей нужно время для того, чтобы побыть одной.

В доме тихо. Я пристроился на стуле на кухне, ожидая, когда закипит чайник и поджал под себя ноги. Было несколько вопросов, на которые стоит найти ответы в течении этой субботы. В моей голове отпечатались все подробности того вечера, и я, закрыв глаза и прокрутив всё произошедшее, никак не мог понять, с чего стоит начать.

Плёнка в моей голове остановилась на моменте, когда в мою ладонь кладут ключи. Под ногтями Каэде я заметив застывшую кровь, а указательный и средний пальцы выделялись мелкими царапинами и шрамами. Я поморщился и попытался понять, что же так настораживает. Возможно, я выбрал не самый лучший конец в клубке, и всё же теперь ясно понимал, что со времён старшей школы Каэде поменялась настолько сильно, что, кажется, её настоящую познать будет довольно трудно.

Я насыпал в чашку растворимый кофе. Если раньше я стоял в тупике, ослеплённый идеализированным образом лучшей подруги из далёкого детства, то сейчас передо мной предстал шанс разобраться в себе и помочь девушке, которая сейчас серьёзно нуждалась в друге. Сверху две ложки сахара и кипяток. Я взялся за ручку чайника, затем замер, словно ошпаренный.

« — Чай с сахаром?  
— Что-то не так?  
— Давно не добавляла сахар. Необычные ощущения».

Шестерёнки в моей голове окончательно проснулись после первого глотка кофе. На ней была пижама, которую она носила пару лет назад, но в те годы в этой рубашке она не выглядела такой…

Исхудавшей.

Сжав в руках кружку, я поспешил обратно в комнату, забыв про тосты с джемом на столе. Уселся на кровать, скрестил ноги и подвинул ближе ноутбук. Вводя в поисковик «Растройства приёма пищи», до последнего надеялся, что ошибаюсь в своих догадках.

И, пожалуй, впервые пожалел о своей наблюдательности.

Меня отвлекли шторы, которые сцепились в поединке с моими волосами из-за поднявшегося ветра. Я закрыл окно и вскоре услышал, как дождевые капли барабанят по стеклу.

Спустя двадцать минут ко мне постучались. Я прикрыл крышку ноутбука и взглянул на дверной проём, в котором показался дядя.

— Доброе утро. Уже завтракал? — поинтересовался он, анализируя мой внешний вид, тем самым пытаясь самостоятельно ответить на вопрос.

— Я поел сэндвичи с джемом, — мне не хотелось никого беспокоить, потому ответ подготовил заранее. Для пущей убедительности улыбнулся. — Там ещё несколько на кухне лежит.

Привычка пропускать завтраки появилась у меня ещё в средней школе. Довольно скоро это начало настораживать моих опекунов, потому тётя то и дело клала сэндвичи в мою школьную сумку или настаивала на том, чтобы я задержался на некоторое время и полноценно запихнул в себя должное количество витаминов. На самом деле я был очень благодарен им за заботу, потому в старшей школе выработал в себе привычку готовить лёгкий перекус с утра.

Сегодняшний выходной стал исключением. У меня действительно были дела поважнее. Дядя нахмурил брови, видимо, не поверив моему заявлению, но всё же отнёсся с пониманием:

— Приходи за гренками с арахисовой пастой, если что.

Я кивнул перед тем, как дверь в мою комнату снова закрылась. И всё же для приличия нужно будет хотя бы рассказать о вчерашней вечеринке.

Вернувшись взглядом к ноутбуку, я ещё некоторое время покопался в поисках дополнительной информации, чтобы окончательно удостовериться в том, что Каэде на протяжении долгого времени умудрялась ото всех скрывать булимию. Тяжко вздохнув, я захлопнул крышку ноутбука и лёг на спину, раскинув руки. Пару минут наблюдал за каплями на стекле и их безудержным танцем, затем собрался с силами и последовал на кухню.

— Как прошёл вчерашний вечер? — спросила тётя, укладывая на сэндвич с арахисовой пастой дольки банана.

Я редко скрывал что-то от опекунов касаемо событий в моей жизни, но сейчас пытался придумать, как же рассказать о произошедшем так, чтобы это звучало не столь абсурдно.  
— Всё бы ничего, если подруги Каэде не решили испортить вечер.

— Что произошло? — поинтересовался дядя, который так же не разделял мою любовь к плотному завтраку и доедал свою порцию хлеба с джемом. Тётя же продолжала накладывать ингредиенты на свой кусок хлеба: теперь в ход пошли орехи. Когда она услышала имя Каэде, то очень забеспокоилась и уставилась на меня, ожидая подробностей.

— Её очень подло подставили, — я уныло жевал завтрак, так как снова погрузился в раздумия насчёт её болезни. — Маки и Кайто отвезли нас домой, я проводил её до дома и пообещал прийти в воскресенье.

Я поднял глаза на тётушку, что тяжко вздохнула и покачала головой. Она нахмурила брови, не решаясь расспрашивать о подробностях.

— Как думаете, стоит ли зайти к ней сегодня вечером? — взгляд снова убежал от зрительного контакта. — Очень переживаю за неё.

Я просто вдруг почувствовал, что если не проведаю её сегодня, то не смогу нормально заснуть ночью.

— Хуже от этого не будет, поэтому стоит попытаться, — эти простые слова дяди сыграли для меня роль спасительного якоря. Довольно часто я слишком сомневался в собственных решениях, потому обращался к кому-то просто для того, чтобы убедиться в их правильности.

— Подростки такие жестокие, — подметила тётя, посыпая свой сэндвич корицей. — Каэде не заслужила того, чтобы ей делали больно близкие люди. Позаботься о ней, Шуичи.

— Обязательно.

Заодно можно будет поинтересоваться у неё насчёт ключа. В конце концов, это будет лучше, чем снова утопать в собственных догадках, когда есть возможность спросить напрямую.

***

Где-то в начале шестого вечера я был у двери в квартиру Каэде. На этом самом месте я стоял ещё вчера, но сейчас, оказавшись здесь снова, ощущал неприятное напряжение, что просачивалось из дверных щелей.

Мне открыла её мама: приятная и невысокая на вид женщина. Она всегда относилась ко мне тепло, но, увы, довольно редко бывала дома из-за работы.

— Шуичи, дорогой, прости, но Каэде попросила, чтобы сегодня её никто не беспокоил сегодня, — она выглядела весьма взволнованной. Я ещё некоторое время топтался у входа в квартиру, задавая уточняющие вопросы, но в результате всё же сдался. Сжал в кармане брюк ключ, когда дверь передо мной захлопнулась.

Я надеялся на то, что с ней всё будет хорошо.

Интересно, она ела что-нибудь сегодня?

Остаток дня я провёл в некотором замешательстве и тревоге. Смотрел в потолок, лёжа на кровати и думая о завтрашнем дне. Спустя час бездельничества сел за уроки, справился с ними за полтора и принялся вышагивать по комнате. Вскоре повисшее напряжение совсем осточертело.

Я распахнул окно, окунув голову под струи дождя, пытаясь остудить её.

«Так намного лучше» — подумал я, выжимая мокрые волосы и убирая с глаз прилипшие пряди. Звон колокольчиков у окна Каэде перебивал пронзительный ветер. Я вздохнул и закрыл окно.

Самая бессмысленная суббота в моей жизни, которую я провёл на иголках. Долгожданный сон к трём утра показался настоящим спасением.

Утро воскресенья на первый взгляд повторяло все подробности вчерашнего. Разве что сегодня тостам с джемом я предпочёл тарелку овсянки с ягодами, которую моя тётя так расхваливала. Я разглядывал плавающую в каше голубику, ковырял завтрак ложкой и с каждой секундой ощущал, как в глубине души, словно лавина, накатывает неприятное чувство.

Что-то не так.

По жизни я следовал принципам логики и отрицал почти любое ощущение, не имеющее оснований, взваливая это на тревогу. Но в этот раз интуиция всё же не подвела.

— Как пропала?

Я снова оказался у квартиры Каэде, собравшись перед этим впопыхах и толком не расчесавшись. Меня сразу напрягла полицейская машина, что стояла у дома. Мать девушки, растерянно качая головой, пыталась сдержать слёзы.

— Вчера вечером она пожелала мне спокойной ночи. Наутро её уже нет. Несколько вещей в шкафу пропало, нет рюкзака, зубной щётки и обуви. Постель заправлена.

Я схватился за косяк двери, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшей тошнотой и паникой. Потёр лицо рукой и сделал глубокий вдох.

— Друзья… Вы звонили её подругам?

— С этим будет разбираться полиция, — женщина кивнула в сторону коридора, где полицейский разговаривал с отцом пропавшей.

Я разглядывал узор на плитке подъезда, не в силах сосредоточиться хотя бы на одной мысли, что роем разразились в моей голове.

— Шуичи, тебе известно хоть что-нибудь? — в женском голосе я почувствовал нотки отчаяния.

Её слова эхом раздавались в моей голове. Взгляд мутный. В голове пусто. В ушах гудит.

— Я… — в горле пересохло. — Мне кажется, что я совсем ничего не знаю о Каэде.

Это была горькая, но самая настоящая правда, которая являлась не ответом на поставленный вопрос, а осознанием, что возникло в голове и было вынуждено сорваться с губ. Я вяло развернулся на пятках и последовал к лестничному пролёту, хватаясь за перила. Ключи от её квартиры звенели в кармане ветровки в такт моим шагам.

Каэде Акамацу, что за игру ты затеяла?

Я сидел на скамейке у подъезда: запах асфальта после дождя был одним из моих самых любимых, что позволяло немного прийти в себя. Лужа под ногами то и дело содрогалась, образуя расплывающиеся круги, когда я беспокоил её гладь носками обуви.

Просидев в полнейшей тишине некоторое время, я набрал номер Кайто. Уж очень не хотелось портить его всегда позитивный настрой столь внезапной и неприятной новостью, но всё же Момота почувствовать в моём голосе дрожь и потребовал объяснений. Я решил не сдерживаться и вывалил всё по фактам, пытаясь не смотреть на собственное отражение в луже, дабы не видеть своё растерянное и глупое выражение лица во время этого душеизлияния.

— Одного не могу понять, — сказал он, когда я замолчал, наговорив за эти пару минут больше, чем за последний месяц. — Зачем ей приглашать тебя в гости в воскресенье, если она сбежала?

— Без понятия… — пробормотал я и взлохматил волосы, затем тяжко вздохнул. — Ничего не понимаю. Может, она решила сбежать уже в субботу или этой ночью?

— Бро, я не очень хорошо знаю Каэде, но вряд ли бы она решилась вот так просто оставить тебя. Может, она и была подавлена, но явно не та девушка, что станет тянуть за собой другого, упав в грязь.

Я потёр лоб и поднялся со скамейки. Ноги затекли, поэтому я решил пройтись вдоль дома, разминая их.

— Думаю, в этом ты прав. Этому должно быть логическое объяснение.

Из дома вышли родители Каэде в сопровождении полицейского. Машина покинула дворик. Видимо, они поехали писать заявление в участок.

— Разве заявление не пишут спустя сутки после пропажи? — спросил я сам у себя, но Кайто подумал, что вопрос был для него:

— Так и есть, но мне кажется, что родители Каэде отчаялись и пытаются сделать всё, что в их силах.

— Что же… — я почесал затылок и поднял голову вверх, к окну девушки. Вдруг мой глаз зацепило что-то, чего буквально вчера на окне не было.

— Шуичи, ты там в порядке? Ты издал очень странный звук, похожий на кряканье.

— Разве? — я зажал рот, затем прыснул от смеха. — Кайто, прости, я тебе перезвоню. Мне кажется, что весь этот побег Каэде был спланирован заранее.

Внезапное тепло и счастье окутало меня с ног до головы. Кажется, это чувство называлось надеждой.

— Жду ответы на возникшие вопросы в ближашее время, бро.

Сбросив вызов, я побежал домой, чтобы разглядеть потенциальную подсказку с лучшего угла обзора.

На окне висел плакат. Если быть точнее — чехол виниловой пластинки. Наши дома находились достаточно близко друг к другу, чтобы я чётко увидел изображение группы «The Clash». Эту пластинку Каэде подарили достаточно давно: мы даже слушали несколько композиций вместе. Я слез с подоконника и закусил губу. Потянулся за ключами от чужой квартиры, что лежали в кармане.

Кажется, Каэде решила устроить для меня квест в реальной жизни. С какой целью — пока что не понятно. По крайней мере теперь было чётко ясно, что этот побег она планировала уже очень и очень давно.

Я ринулся обратно к дому напротив, перепрыгивая через одну, а то и две ступеньки. Вот бы родители Каэде не вернулись раньше времени!..

Добежав до нужного этажа, я знатно запыхался. Пытался отдышаться, пока вставлял ключи. В замочную скважину попал с третьего раза, прокрутил замок и вошёл. У порога застыл, пытаясь вспомнить, как сделать так, чтобы не оставить после себя следов пребывания в чужой квартире.

Мозг начал серьёзно воспринимать происходящее лишь когда я оказался в комнате девушки. Картина её комнаты, что запомнилась мне с ночи пятницы, теперь заиграла тёплыми дневными цветами. Кровать заправлена. Я в комнате совершенно один.

Эта пустота и тишина давили на меня: казалось, будто я оглох и не услышу внезапного поворота ключа, когда родители сбежавшей вернутся с участка. Я замотал головой, затем решил поискать в комнате убежище на случай, если опасения сбудутся.

Я нагнулся и осмотрел пространство под кроватью, отодвинув свисающий плед. Кажется, в компании пары ящиков получится полноценно скрыться от угрозы. Для пущей убедительности я залез в укрытие и удостоверился в том, что места здесь хватит даже на двоих. Некоторое время пролежал в позе эмбриона, вдыхая комнатную пыль и глядя на тонкую полоску света, что просачивалась между тканью пледа и полом.

Кажется, в тот момент я был не против остаться там навсегда.

Когда ткань ветровки всё же собрала всю пыль с пола, я вылез наружу и открепил чехол пластинки от стекла. На обратной стороне, где напечатаны композиции, розовым маркером была подчёркнута строка с песней «Should I Stay Or Should I Go?».

Символично.

Я вздохнул и подошёл к тумбе с проигрывателем. Сдул пыль с крышки, открыл устройство, вставил пластинку. Игла, коснувшись поверхности винила, сначала скрипнула, затем начала воспроизводить мелодию.

Усевшись на стул, я задумался. Что же этим хотела сказать моя пропавшая подруга? Она просто хотела, чтобы я проник к ней в дом и послушал музыку?

Я закрыл глаза и постукивал пальцами по поверхности стола в такт. Затем поднял веки и обратил внимание на упаковку. Осмотреть её внимательнее не помешает.

Что и стоило ожидать, глянув внутрь: там лежали бумажки. Вырванные из школьных тетрадей листы в клетку.

Записки с угрозами.

От содержания меня передёрнуло. Судя по извивистому почерку, писала девушка, в состоянии гнева или сильного волнения: в своё время дядя рассказал мне о психологии почерка, потому мне иногда удавалось угадывать некоторую информацию об авторе записей по его стилю письма.

В них говорилось о каком-то парне, который, судя по всему, был очень важен авторке записок. Скорее всего речь шла о ревности, так как Каэде угрожали о том, чтобы более она с упоминаемым молодым человеком не водилась.

Я откинулся на спинку стула и углубился в чтение. Закончил задолго после того, как пластинка завершила играть. Только что в мою копилку познаний о Каэде прибавилась ещё одна типичная причина подросткового суицида.

Я замотал головой, стараясь не думать об этом. Итак, она явно хотела, чтобы они были обнаружены и прочитаны мною. Скорее всего Каэде решила таким образом рассказать обо всём, что происходило с ней в течение старшей школы перед тем, как снова посмотреть мне в глаза. Выходит, что для того, чтобы найти её, мне предстоит пережить заново почти три года её глазами.

Вполне логично, что она скрывала все тёмные стороны школьной жизни от близких и друзей: попав в оковы и набравшись компроматов на себя, ей ничего не оставалось, кроме как вести себя так, как нужно другим.

Иначе случится то, что случилось в пятницу.

Теперь нужно разобраться с самой песней. Хоть она и отсылалась на поступок пропавшей, в ней должно быть что-то, что станет следующей подсказкой.

Игла вернулась на пластинку. Нужно снова её послушать. Мои брови сдвинулись к переносице в задумчивости, мозг отчаянно искал ответ, а его отсутствие постепенно выводило из себя. Чтобы хоть как-то успокоиться, ноги стали носить меня по комнате, пока я резко не притормозил у книжной полки над кроватью.

Готов поклясться, что книги в пятницу не стояли там: во время нашей с Каэде беседы в пятницу я прожёг взглядом всё окружающее пространство, только бы избежать прямого зрительного контакта.

И так, в моих руках книга, что помечена розовой наклейкой-флажком с названием «Должен ли я остаться или должен идти: выжить в отношениях с нарциссом». Это что, книга для саморазвития?

Я раскрыл её на содержании в надежде на то, что замечу там какие-то пометки, но, увы, там их не обнаружил. Зато, пролистав книгу, мне на колени упало несколько засушенных ромашек (Каэде любила заваривать с ними чай) и новые записки. Сложенные в два раза листы, вырванные из блокнота. Я развернул один из них и понял, что это записи из личного дневника.

Все найденные листы были разложены на столе в хронологическом порядке, и некоторое время я сидел на стуле неподвижно в ожидании решительности на то, чтобы познать очередной секрет Каэде. Сколько ещё трудностей ей пришлось пережить? Я представил, как она сидит за столом или в кровати и записывает все переживания на бумагу, после чего прячет под матрац.

К сожалению, содержание дневника полностью соответствовало названию книги, которую мне удалось найти. Судя по датам, в начале старшей школы у Акамацу вместе со статусом появилась популярность, и это ей явно не нравилось. Постепенно характер записей менялся, появлялись противоречия и неуверенность в собственных убеждениях. Читая всё это, я чувствовал себя так, будто качусь с горы в виде шара, что постепенно набирает в себя снег, становится тяжелее и летит в пропасть всё быстрее.

Во втором классе старшей школы у неё появился некто, кто очень привлекал её внимание. Читая об этом, у меня не возникало никаких отрицательных чувств, а лишь глубокое сочувствие по отношению к Каэде, так как понимал, что она связалась не с тем человеком.

Спустя полчаса чтения я отвлёкся и потёр виски. В пустой комнате постепенно накалялась обстановка, и я, собравшись с силами, всё же дотянул до кульминации истории, где девушка выплёскивает скопившиеся эмоции после расставания. Я покачал головой и перевернул последний лист. Там, кажется, начиналась другая запись, но поверх неё розовым маркером выведено изображение ветряного колокольчика и прикроватной тумбы.

Здесь долго думать не нужно. На радостях я распахнул окно, свежий воздух наполнил комнату и впустил вместе со свежестью надежду на благополучное завершение поисков подруги. Возможно, Каэде рассчитывала на то, что во мне появится тонны противоречивых чувств и желание осуждать девушку за её неправильные поступки. В этом она ошиблась: единственное, что мне хотелось сделать, это обнять и сказать, что всё будет хорошо, как это множество раз делала она сама для меня.

Но одна маленькая деталь, которую не учла Каэде, когда продумывала для меня столь увлекательную миссию.

О подоконник тяжёлыми каплями забарабанил дождь.

Гроза, что почти не прекращалась уже три дня, сдула с гвоздя мой ключ к пропавшей подруге. Я опустил голову вниз, и перед моими глазами ровным рядом выстроились пустые мусорные баки. Мусоровоз приезжает каждое утро, опустошает их от никому ненужного хлама и исчезает навсегда.

Я захлопнул окно и сел на пол, пустым взглядом уставившись в стену. Мне понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы прийти в себя, затем я решил обратить внимание на вторую часть головоломки. Осмотрев прикроватную тумбу, обнаружил замок на верхнем ящике. Выходит, к колокольчикам был прикреплён ключ.

Меня обдало жаром, затем внезапным холодом. К горлу от волнения поступила тошнота, и я уже подумывал о том, чтобы научиться искусству взламывания замков, когда в голове нарисовалась картинка прошедшего вечера.

Низкорослый парень в клоунской маске, что ловко подцепил отмычкой замок и открыл дверцу автомата с напитками.

Я громко простонал, понимая, что придётся проявить всю свою харизму и ловкость для того, чтобы найти незнакомца и попросить взломать замок в тумбочке чужого дома.

***

**7 лет назад.**

— Каждый в этом мире заслуживает того, чтобы быть защищённым, Шуичи.

Каэде бросает небольшую порцию корма для уток в пруд. К ним подплывает несколько утят, и один из них с довольным кряканьем хватает на лету несколько зёрен, которые бросил Шуичи. Девочка хохочет и наклоняется над перилами, разглядывая птиц.

— Я понимаю, что ты хочешь сказать о том, что мне не стоит бояться своих ошибок и обращаться за помощью, но…

— Что «но»? — переспрашивает Акамацу, подталкивая друга к завершению реплики.

Сайхара ещё несколько секунд не решается говорить, затем кашлянул и продолжил:  
— Я бы тоже был бы рад защитить тебя или поддержать. Знаешь, протянуть руку помощи на случай, если понадобится поддержка. Нельзя ведь всё на свете взваливать на собственные плечи!

Каэде улыбнулась и кивнула. Девочка, что любила справляться с собственными проблемами и трудностями сама, вызывала у Шуичи уважение, но в тоже время возникало чувство, что где-то глубоко внутри она иногда нуждается в поддержке.

— Когда будет случай, я обязательно помогу тебе, хорошо?

Акамацу высыпала остатки корма в озеро под одобрительное кряканье, потрусив пакетом.

— Я доверяю тебе, Шуичи. Поэтому, если мне понадобится помощь, я обязательно обращусь к тебе за ней, — она протянула мальчику мизинец. — Обещаю!

Сайхара, улыбнувшись в ответ, скрепил собственный мизинец с чужим.

— Если нарушу обещание, придётся проглотить тысячу иголок!

Лицо мальчика моментально помрачнело.

— Мне не нравится эта фраза.

Каэде лишь посмеялась в ответ на слова друга и напомнила о том, что он забавный.


	3. Глава 3

3 ноября, 11:30. Наши дни.

— Бро, я тебя правильно понял? — Кайто с неохотой жевал овощи из обеденной порции салата, нахмурившись и переваривая всё сказанное ранее. — Ты хочешь попросить еле знакомого парня взломать замок в чужом доме, прокравшись туда во время отсутствия родителей Каэде?

Мне самому с трудом верилось в этот хрупкий план, который был составлен и нарисован в моей голове вчера вечером. Мне казалось, что до сегодняшнего утра я смогу придумать что-то получше, но, видимо, отчаяние поглотило меня. Я даже не знал, с чего начать, потому всё, что оставалось — рассказать об этом друзьям за обедом, хватаясь за голову и выворачивая наружу своё жалкое нутро.

— Знаешь Миу Ируму? — Маки мешала кофе в стаканчике и время от времени подворовывала вилкой помидоры из тарелки Кайто. Я лишь молча восхищался хладнокровностью и умом этой девушки в любой ситуации. Для нас с Момотой она всегда была голосом разума.

Немного подумав, я неуверенно кивнул. Маки еле заметно кивнула в сторону столика, где она сидела. Один из самых шумных во всей столовой.

— Эта девушка знает всех и всё. Наверняка она в курсе, что у тебя на левой ягодице есть родинка.

Я выгнул бровь, слегка поражённый таким нестандартный примером с её стороны. Девушка лишь дрогнула губами и вернулась взглядом к кофе.

— Подойти к ней, спроси насчёт того незнакомца. Даже не сомневаюсь, что она скажет хотя бы его имя и класс.

Я поднялся со своего места, закинув сумку на плечо.

— Маки, спасибо огромное. Сейчас займусь этим.

— Прямо сайчас? Шуичи, ты ведь даже не пообедал, — Кайто раскинул руки перед столом, показывая, что кроме него сегодня никто не удосужился взять с собой бенто.

Я отмахнулся, сказав, что не голоден, после чего сосредоточил все свои мысли на том, что придётся разговаривать с почти незнакомым человеком и вытягивать из него информацию. Осторожно обходя ряды, я приблизился к столику, время от времени нервно оборачиваясь, побоявшись, что кто-то станет косо на меня глядеть. До моих ушей донёсся пронзительный хохот, нецензурная брань, после чего я снова вернулся взглядом к столику, и перед моим носом предстали…

Поднос и внушительных размеров декольте.

— Эм… — неловко начал я, тут же резко отвернувшись. Мусорный бак такой интересный…

— Эй, пялишься на мои сиськи, извращенец?!

Я узнал этот голос сразу, так как слышал его в вечер пятницы. Выпрямив спину, взглянул в глаза Миу, которую, кажется, совсем не смущала возникшая близость.

— Миу Ирума, верно? — я постарался проявить максимальную вежливость, но с этой дамой, кажется, это не работало, потому что она раздражающе повела носом, скривила губы и уже была готова вылить на меня все существующие ругательства и насмехательства, но я, испугавшись возможной громкой сцены, опередил её, резко выпалив:

— Один вопрос. Он займёт пару минут.

— Ты кто вообще нахрен такой? — она, обойдя меня, подошла к ближайшей урне и выбросила из подноса остатки еды и упаковок, но взгляда не сводила, показывая, что готова слушать.

— Мы виделись в вечер пятницы, но я не думаю, что это очень важно, — почему-то меня утешила мысль о том, что она не узнала меня, значит, не нужно будет тратить время на выслушивание её краткой характеристики обо мне, которая успела сформироваться по первому впечатлению. — Мне нужно узнать у тебя об одном человеке. Это очень важно для меня.

Она сощурилась, оглядела меня с головы до ног, затем скрестила руки на груди и склонила голову набок, показывая, что делает одолжение и времени у неё не так много. Я, дав себе секунду передышки и беззвучно ликуя тому, что смог пойти с человеком на контакт, спросил:

— Мне нужно найти парня, ростом где-то полтора метра или больше. Фиолетовые волосы где-то до плеч, завитые кверху, сиреневые глаза, маленький нос… — я перечислял характеристики, загибая пальцы и боясь что-то упустить. Перед глазами предстала картина мальчишки, что напоследок посылает воздушный поцелуй и без какого-либо страха или беспокойства на лице спрыгивает с окна второго этажа школы.

Эту сцену я уже никогда в жизни не забуду.

— Ах, ты про Кокичи? Удивлена, что ты его не знаешь, — девушка перебила меня, видимо, удостоверившись в том, что догадалась правильно. — Этот идиот всегда ошивается в угловом столике и учится в А-4. Ума не приложу, на кой хрен он тебе сдался, но тебе рекомендую держаться от него подальше, — Миу хмыкнула, затем усмехнулась. — Хотя знаешь, вы оба похожи на каких-то стрёмных гиков, так что вполне вероятно, что вы друг друга стоите.

— Спасибо большое за информацию, — я постарался проигнорировать её последние слова и резко развернулся, уходя прочь и не желая больше привлекать к себе внимание, так как у Миу был настолько звонкий голос, что на нас начали оборачиваться ребята из столиков неподалёку. Мне в этом положении не хватало только свидетелей.

Было ли её предупреждение об опасности этого парня искренними или нет, но я поверил ей на слово, так как человек, что умеет взламывать замки и ворует газировку из автоматов, явно не божий одуванчик.

Подходя к угловому столику, я узнал его сразу же: во время погони мне удалось хорошенько запомнить этот злосчастный затылок, потому сейчас я не спутаю его ни с каким другим. Пришлось ускорить шаг, так как он, дожёвывая какой-то батончик, торопился покинуть столовую.

Вот бы и в этот раз не упустить его из виду. Такого коротышку легко потерять в толпе, и почему-то я не сомневался, что он этим активно пользовался.

К счастью, шаг у меня был широким, потому я успел догнать его в коридоре ещё до первого поворота. Окликнув его по имени, он резко обернулся и уставился на меня во все глаза.

Это действительно был он, и мне было трудно поверить собственным глазам. Если так подумать, на его поиски у меня не ушло так много времени и сил, как я ожидал изначально.

— Ома-кун, прости, я могу с тобой поговорить? — начал я, уже ощущая, что превысил на сегодня лимит нежелательных диалогов с незнакомцами.

Кокичи уставился на меня, сначала склонив голову влево, затем вправо, после чего широко улыбнулся. Хотя… Нет, скорее, это больше было похоже на ухмылку.

— Мистер детектив, чем могу помочь?

Что же… Он узнал меня, но не рыпался. Теперь нужно было подумать о том, как уговорить его на своего рода проникновение и взлом.

«Берём жалостью и только» — вспомнил я шутливые слова Маки и осознал, что сейчас эта стратегия подходит как никогда лучше. Вероятно, потому что никакой другой при мне на данный момент не было.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Помощь? — он сощурился с подозрением, хотя я осмелился предположить, что заинтересовал его. Он наверняка догадался о моих приблизительных намерениях, потому что всё, что пока что нас связывало — нарушение закона. — За бесплатно не работаю!

Ох.

Этот вздох вырвался из моих уст и я окончательно растерялся. Просто смотрел на то, как Кокичи смотрит на меня. Вся эта ситуация явно его забавляла, потому что спустя с десяток секунд молчания он расхохотался.

— Не томи, чего тебе от меня надо?

Я с трудом проглотил комок в горле.

— Замок… Мне нужно взломать замок.

Его глаза округлились и в лиловых радужках заплескался азарт. Подобная реакция, без сомнений, ещё больше меня изумляла, потому нужно было срочно принять во внимание то, что стоящий передо мной парень совершенно непредсказуем.

— И что мне за это будет?

— Ты даже не будешь задавать вопросов? — я выгнул бровь и скрестил руки на груди, чтобы придать себе серьёзного и менее жалкого вида, потому что прямо сейчас во мне горело дикое желание провалиться под землю от безысходности. Признаться честно, я боялся, что позднее этот поступок обернётся нежелательными слухами, если что-то пойдёт не так. Отныне портить с этим скользким типом отношения нельзя.

— Ты не похож на того, кто пригласит меня ограблять банк, — Кокичи скрестил руки за головой, будто перекривляя мой жест, и принялся перекатываться с носков на пятки, стуча каблуками обуви о пол, будто не мог долго стоять на одном месте. — Хотя знаешь, даже если бы ты предложил ворваться в Белый Дом, я был бы не против, потому что это наверняка весело!

Я скривил губы и смотрел на него, насупив брови. Хоть он и был похож на того, кто без конца несёт чушь, было довольно трудно догадаться, где в его словах заканчивается правда и начинается шутка.

— Как ты можешь говорить что-то обо мне, не зная почти ничего? В тихом омуте, знаешь ли…

Довольно странным со стороны могли звучать мои попытки отговорить его, но таким образом я хотел удостовериться в том, что этот парень совершенно не против сотрудничества в столь скользком деле и никому не расскажет о проникновении и взломе.

— Ха-ха, а ты мне нравишься! — я даже не заметил, как Кокичи вскочил на носочки и ущипнул меня за нос, от чего я отшатнулся и растерял свой серьёзный вид. — Но ты явно не тот, кто вообще когда-либо нарушал правила. Я почти уверен, что ты ложишься в десять часов вечера, как хороший мальчик, перед этим поцеловав мамочку в лоб!

В чём-то он был прав, пожалуй.

— Так ты… Поможешь мне или нет? — я взглянул на часы, боясь того, что после начала урока упущу свой единственный шанс на продолжение расследования.

— Пятнадцать банок сладкой газировки, — констатировал Кокичи, раскинув перед моим лицом ладони и демонстрируя все десять пальцев на них. — Вот моя цена взамен на то, что я помогу тебе в ограблении, — он снова ухмыльнулся. — Кроме того, ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, какая мне нравится, не так ли?

— Целых пятнадцать? — в моих ушах зазвенели монеты, когда я попытался представить цену, которую придётся за них отдать. Кажется, это мои карманные деньги на две недели вперёд.

— Не все же сразу, придурок! Каждый день в течении трёх рабочих недель ты будешь покупать мне сладкую газировку на обеденном перерыве. Идёт?

Я не сдержал вздох облегчения. Я готов заплатить эту цену взамен на то, чтобы увидеть Каэде снова.

Я пожал протянутую мне руку.

— Идёт.

— Отлично, Сайхара-чан! — он чуть не сбил меня с ног, накинувшись с объятиями, видимо, слишком обрадовавшись тому, что нашёл себе должника, и не успел я даже отдышаться и осознать, что происходит, как он тут же отскочил, после чего ринулся прочь по коридору. — Встретимся здесь после уроков!

— Подожди, а откуда ты знаешь мою фамилию?

Вопрос растворился в стенах коридора, видимо, так и не добравшись до нужной пары ушей.

По крайней мере, я мог быть уверен, что не всё потеряно. Не стану отрицать, что этот парень меня заинтересовал.

***

Кокичи перепрыгивал через ступеньку, когда мы поднимались в квартиру Каэде. Я сжимал в кармане ключи и пытался поверить в то, что действительно это делаю.

Почти весь путь со школы Ома то и дело задавал какие-то вопросы, видимо, пытаясь меня разговорить, хотя о себе не сказал ни слова. Кажется, мы оба всё ещё не доверяли друг другу настолько, чтобы составить полноценный диалог, потому я коротко и сухо отвечал, боясь, что позже полученная Кокичи информация обо мне сыграет против меня самого, а он сам после замолкал, не собираясь что-то говорить о себе.

Что же, я снова здесь. Почему-то в моей голове промелькнула мысль о том, что сейчас я заверну в комнату Каэде и увижу её, сидящую на кровати в обнимку с книгой, как ни в чём не бывало.

Этого, конечно же, не случилось. Всё выглядело в точности так же, как я оставил вчера.

— Это ведь не твоя комната, не так ли? — Кокичи, приподнявшись на носочки, разглядывал книги на полке и виниловые пластинки в папках.

— Не трогай здесь ничего, пожалуйста, — я остановил его руку перед тем, как он вцепился в шкатулку на тумбе.

— Жуть, это у кого ты стащил ключ от квартиры? Что мы будем здесь взламывать? Сейф? Потайную дверь?

Я замотал головой и указал на тумбу с замком, что уже успела значительно подпортить мою жизнь.

— Мне нужно открыть этот замок.

— Погодь, это что, квартирка той пропавшей девчонки? — Ома указал на фотографию в рамке, где Каэде сжимает в руках награду за победу в конкурсе игры на фортепьяно. — Класс! Она твоя подружка?

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? — я удивился, что эта фраза звучала за пределами моих уст отчаянно и моляще. Честно говоря, переступать порог этой комнаты с каждым разом становилось всё неприятнее, потому прямо сейчас мне хотелось поскорее покончить со всем этим.

— Ты такой скучный, Шуичи, — Кокичи надул губы, затем всё же перестал задавать вопросы и уселся на колени, разглядывая замок.

Можно было предположить, что он обиделся. Я прикусил губу, склонившись над ним, и пытался выяснить это по эмоциям на его лице. К сожалению, они говорили совсем немного. Из сумки парень достал всё необходимое и полностью сосредоточился на деле.

— Ты чего так пялишься на меня? — он отвлёкся от замка и поймал мой пристальный взгляд, что моментально смутило и я поперхнулся воздухом. Кокичи рассмеялся и хитро сощурился. — Согласен, я само очарование, на меня трудно не смотреть. Тебе разрешаю.

И вот как это понимать?

Я просто сел рядом, облокотившись затылком о ножку стола и прикрыл глаза. Тишину нарушал тихий треск отмычки в замке.

Спустя некоторое время я услышал голоса в подъезде.

Поворот ключа в замке входной двери.

— Дерьмо, — шикнул я и подорвался с места.

Для начала я захлопнул дверь в комнату, как и было изначально. У нас было где-то десять секунд на то, чтобы спрятаться.

Удивительно, что моя предосторожность пригодилась мне в жизни.  
Закинув школьные сумки под кровать, я схватил Кокичи за руку и утащил следом. Пытаясь утихомирить панику, я глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул. Уличную обувь, благо, догадался не оставлять в коридоре и приютил в углу комнаты, где она оставалась почти незаметной.

Входная дверь захлопнулась.

— Не могу поверить, что забыла кошелёк! — женский голос доносился из коридора. Мама Каэде.

— Я ничего не понимаю, как можно было умудриться! — ответил мужчина, явно запыхавшись, пока в спешке поднимался по лестнице в квартиру.

Моё тело трясло, сердце не унималось. К горлу подступил комок, следом тошнота. Паника охватила меня, на виске выступил пот.

Шаги приближались к комнате, и я почувствовал, как тело рядом со мной зашевелилось. Кокичи, видимо, занервничав, пожелал отодвинуться подальше от края кровати, чтобы его уж наверняка не было видно из-под одеяла. Я осторожно, пытаясь не шуметь, придвинулся к стене и почувствовал её холод затылком, после этого потянул Кокичи к себе за талию.

Как оказалось, под кроватью было не так много места для двоих, потому, чтобы уж наверняка спрятаться и остаться незамеченными, пришлось тесно прижаться друг к другу.

Я шумно сглотнул и уткнулся носом в чужую макушку. Волосы Омы пахли жвачкой.

Судя по шагам, мать Каэде прошлась вдоль коридора мимо. Затем сообщила мужу о том, что нашла кошелёк, после чего шаги возобновились и дверь в комнату пропавшей распахнулась.

— Думаю, стоит проветрить её комнату, — она тяжко вздохнула и приблизилась к окну. Сквозь небольшую щель между одеялом и полом я видел её ноги.

Скрипнула рама окна. Комнату окружил сквозняк, слегка всколыхнув край одеяла. В моей голове за эти несколько секунд промелькнули тысячи, нет, миллион отмазок на случай, если мы будем обнаружены.

Шаги удалились. Я закрыл веки и медленно выдохнул. Пронесло.

Я уже не вслушивался в разговор супружеской пары, лишь выждал момент, когда чётко услышу хлопок входной двери и движение ключа в замке. Я пытался прийти в себя, когда почувствовал, как тело рядом со мной дрожит. Я постарался взглянуть Кокичи в лицо, отстранив его от себя за плечи, и после этого комнату залил его хохот.

— Это было ужасно, Сайхара-чан! Я не ожидал, что эта вылазка получится такой весёлой!— он снова хохотнул и вылез из-под кровати. Мои брови в удивлении поднялись вверх, и мне понадобилось ещё около десяти секунд, чтобы прийти в себя.

Когда я вылез наружу, Кокичи снова ковырялся в замке. Ему понадобилось ещё пара секунд, и я услышал заветный щелчок. Вздох непередаваемого облегчения сорвался с моих губ.

— Спасибо за помощь, — я выдвинул ящик и осмотрел содержимое. На верху стопки с тетрадями лежал блокнот с множеством разноцветных закладок.

— Я даже приблизительно не могу представить, зачем тебе всё это, — Кокичи положил голову на моё плечо, чтобы разглядеть то, ради чего мы рисковали своим статусом законопослушных граждан. — Это её личный дневник? Я что, только что помогал сталкеру?

— Ты… Действительно думаешь, что я похож на сталкера? — я вопросительно выгнул бровь и достал блокнот, будучи уверенным, что это именно то, что мне нужно.

— В тихом омуте… — Кокичи парировал фразу, сказанную мною же при нашей встрече возле буфета. В ответ на это я лишь фыркнул и раскрыл блокнот. Нужно было скорее покончить с этим.

Хотя я и был уверен, что среди всей этой кучи макулатуры мне нужен именно этот блокнот, я не совсем понимал, что должен здесь искать. Кокичи, видимо, заинтересовался содержимым, и я был не в силах сейчас перечить его выходкам и любопытству, потому что не хотел, чтобы его предыдущие опасения, пусть и шутливые, разнеслись по всей школе.

По крайней мере, это не её личный дневник, потому совесть не будет сильно мучить меня. В основном на страницах были отмечены даты и цифры, столбики, на которых считались неизвестные мне величины и какие-то списки продуктов.

— Дневник для похудения? — уточнил Ома, всё ещё лежа на моём плече, будто это позволяло ему быть немного выше.

— Я не уверен. Те продукты, которые здесь написаны, скорее подходят для каких-то мелких покупок в магазине.

Большинство списков и правда не превышали пару пунктов. Преимущественно были выписаны бананы и хлеб. Я закусил губу, когда наткнулся на таблицу, где были выписаны калории и вернул свои слова обратно. Не сдержал грустный вздох и покачал головой.

— Ома-кун, ты прав. Дневник для похудения.

— Она тут что, святым духом питалась?

Хоть это и звучало как шутка, но с беспокойной интонацией Кокичи стоило согласиться: списки продуктов, расписанные по датам, чаще всего не превышали и сотни каллорий. К горлу подступила тошнота, когда я понял, что мои опасения насчёт булимии не были напрасны. Мысль о том, что даже такое небольшое количество еды могло не сохраниться в желудке Каэде до вечера, вызывала у меня дрожь.

— Нужно искать пометки розовым или красным цветом, — я решил перевести тему и подумал о том, что внимательность Кокичи может стать неплохой помощью и сэкономит мне время. Судя по объёму блокнота, «диета» Каэде длилась больше полугода.

— Здесь цифра выделена, — Кокичи ткнул пальцем на пометку возле одной из дат. Я согласно закивал и принялся размышлять на тему того, что эта цифра может значить. Я провёл подушечкой пальца вдоль выделенной строки.

— Цифры выделены вместе со знаком «плюс». Может, это номер телефона?

Такое предположение промелькнуло у в голове лишь потому что эти цифры напомнили о старом номере Каэде, который был у неё в детстве. Первые телефоны-раскладушки стали для нас открытием века, и каждые пять минут мы созванивались по ним, не уставая болтать о мелочах. Этот номер я помнил до сих пор.

Кокичи задумчиво замычал, затем я почувствовал на своём плече кивок. Достав телефон, я ввёл первые несколько цифр. Надеялся, что мы на правильном пути.

Спустя пять минут поисков я окончательно убедился в собственной правоте и ввёл оставшиеся цифры по памяти, решив, что тратить время на поиск остальных символов не смысла. Дрожащими руками вбивал номер, стараясь чётко попадать по клавишам клавиатуры.

Неужели я сейчас услышу её голос?

Я помедлил в нерешительности. Кокичи, пролистав блокнот и убедившись, что больше никаких подсказок в нём нет, положил его на место и взглянул на меня. Подняв брови, кивнул, мол, чего медлишь?

Закусив губу, я наполнился небольшой порцией решительности и всё же нажал «Вызов».  
Долгие гудки. Сердцебиение активно ускорялось. Я потёр виски. Кокичи, видимо, и сам заинтересовался этим, потому придвинулся ближе, словно спрашивая разрешения.

Наши взгляды встретились, мои брови на секунду дрогнули, после чего я отнял телефон от уха и нажал на кнопку громкой связи. Почему-то здесь, в комнате пропавшей Каэде, мне показалось, что ни один секрет не покинет её пределы, потому Оме можно было доверять.  
«Привет, это Каэде!» — послышался из динамика её голос, и я вздрогнул, всё ещё не до конца поверив в то, что происходит.

«Шуичи, я уверена, что звонишь ты. К сожалению для тебя, это лишь запись».

Огонь в моих глазах тут же погас, и я опустил взгляд в пол, боясь того, что если взгляну куда-то ещё, моё внезапно обернувшиеся в отчаяние счастье хлынет градом слёз. Плакать перед Кокичи не очень хотелось.

«Пожалуйста, прости за то, что исчезла так внезапно. Поверь, сейчас я в безопасности. Мне нужно время для того, чтобы прийти в себя. Я в хороших руках».

Эти слова звучали убедительно, и я искренне им поверил. Просто потому что иначе сошёл бы с ума.

«Как ты уже мог понять, эти полгода выдались весьма… Насыщенными для меня». Её голос дрогнул, и она с иронией хохотнула. «Ладно, они были ужасными. Мне стыдно за то, что я не рассказывала тебе о своих проблемах. В ту пятницу я поняла, что настал тот момент, когда ты должен всё узнать, хотя здесь больше подходит слово «разузнать». Я знаю, ты любишь загадки. Если действительно так хочешь увидеть меня, то мне бы хотелось, чтобы следующая наша встреча прошла без вранья. Чтобы ты видел меня такой, какая я есть на самом деле. Если всё ещё захочешь увидеть, конечно».

Хотелось в ответ на это голосовое сообщение крикнуть в пустоту о том, что я, конечно же, хочу, но побоялся того, что пропущу что-то важное.

«Если ты всё ещё горишь желанием меня найти, то приходи на «Аполлон-11». Насколько я помню, ты любишь добиваться правды. Спасибо тебе за всё».

Короткие гудки наполнили комнату. Я выпрямился и опёрся спиной о кровать, стукнувшись затылком о перегородку. Пытался прийти в себя.

— Твоя подружка та ещё, — Кокичи на секунду умолк, подбирая нужные слова. — Та ещё загадка, Сайхара-чан.

— Она не моя «подружка», — На последнем слове я изобразил двумя пальцами кавычки, говоря о том, что между нами ничего кроме дружбы не было.

— Но она ведь тебе нравится, не так ли?

— С чего ты взял? — я выпрямился и посмотрел на Ому, сощурившись. Действительно ли меня можно было прочесть, словно открытую книгу?

— Просто догадался, — он хитро улыбнулся и хохотнул.

Я медленно моргнул. Почему-то именно сейчас это заявление казалось мне довольно… Чуждым. Не потому что я узнал о Каэде что-то плохое и она перестала нравится мне. Скорее потому что я на несколько шагов приблизился к ней настоящей, и моя симпатия, вызванная идеализированным образом из детства, постепенно начала отступать.

Кажется, всё это время я был влюблён не в Каэде. Эта мысль поглотила меня и, кажется, моё лицо стало слишком сложным, потому Кокичи нахмурился и спросил:

— Я не прав?

— Вероятно, я и сам всё это время был не прав, — я пожал плечами и улыбнулся собеседнику. Он задумался и пытался проанализировать моё выражение лица.

— Ты странный, — сделал вывод он и поднялся на ноги.

— Ты далеко не первый, кто говорит мне об этом, — я полез под кровать и достал наши школьными сумки.

— Почти уверен, что не последний. Что будешь делать дальше, детектив?

— Поеду на «Аполлон-11». Каэде была права насчёт того, что я всегда стремлюсь разузнать правду.

Я протянул Кокичи сумку. Он надел её на плечо и взял свою обувь.

— Что за кодовое слово с названием ракеты? — видимо, его действительно заинтересовало происходящее. Кокичи резко развернулся, когда мы шли по коридору, и я чуть не врезался в его него. — Я никому не скажу, обещаю!

— Это… Очень долгая история, — я сопротивлялся перед тем, чтобы делиться столь личным секретом перед парнем, которого едва ли знаю. Ладно информация о Каэде, которая скорее была благодарностью за оказанную услугу, но следующая подсказка касалась не столько Каэде, сколько Кайто, а это уже совершенно другая глава моей жизни.

— История останется между нами, — Кокичи протянул мне мизинец, и я, не сдержавшись, хохотнул. Ома был настроен серьёзно, потому нахмурился, видимо, оскорбившись тем, что я воспринимаю его акт обещания как детскую забаву.

Я протянул руку и сцепил наши мизинцы.

— «Аполлон-11» — это название домика на дереве, которое придумал Кайто. Он находится за городом у леса, недалеко от дома, где живут его бабушка и дедушка.

Кокичи рассмеялся.

— Ужасно! Твой друг странный, раз решил назвать домик на дереве в честь ракеты.

— Не осуждай его. Ему было восемь лет.

— Я знаю Кайто. Такое ощущение, что ему и сейчас восемь, — Ома пожал плечами и дёрнул ручку входной двери.

Было трудно с ним не согласиться.

***

4 года назад.

Шуичи, найдя необходимое, захлопнул ящик и показал Каэде упаковку какао.

— Добавим в наши кексы? Мне кажется, с шоколадом будет вкуснее.

Каэде перестала помешивать тесто и задумчиво взглянула на пакетик с какао, после чего перевела взгляд обратно на миску. Внезапно её лицо помрачнело.

— Не стоит, наверное. Так они получатся слишком сладкими.

— Прости, — Шуичи отложил пакетик, будто ошпарившись. — Я думал, ты любишь шоколад.

— Я слишком быстро набираю вес, — Каэде поджала губы и продолжила мешать тесто.— Думаю, кексы с ванилью и без того нежелательны для меня сейчас.

Сайхара кивнул, но продолжил обеспокоенно пилить взглядом подругу. Ему никогда не казалось, что та была «толстой», как она в последнее время часто за себя говорила.

— Я в любом случае считаю, что ты выглядишь хорошо, — серьёзным тоном заявил Шуичи, заодно поставив точку в этом разговоре. Едва ли он был хорош в утешении и поддержке, но он хотя бы попытался. Закусил губу, надеясь, что эти слова не воспримутся Каэде как нечто неприятное.

Девушка обернулась к Шуичи и тепло, искренне улыбнулась:

— Спасибо тебе, — она макнула палец в тесто и попробовала на состав. Кивнула сама себе. — Доставай формочки.


	4. Глава 4

4 ноября, 19:15. Наши дни.

В рюкзак были собраны вещи первой необходимости: полотенце, бутылка воды, зубная щётка, роман Эдгара По и парочка злаковых батончиков. Следом за ними отправились вещи, что нужны для завтрашнего школьного дня: несколько учебников и тетради со сделанным наспех домашним заданием.

Когда я, повинуясь очередному порыву перепроверить содержимое, снова пошарился рукой в рюкзаке, то наткнулся на бутылку сладкой газировки, что купил сегодня в школе.

Кокичи так и не появился на положенном месте в обеденный перерыв. Как оказалось, сегодня его и вовсе не было в школе, а я, дурак, купил содовую заранее и планировал отдать Оме, как только увижу на горизонте.

Я хмыкнул и решил, что передам её завтра. О причинах внепланового отсутствия этого парня думал, пока шёл со школы. Если учесть то, что в моей голове сформировалось весьма двоякое впечатление об этом загадочном парне, то от него вполне можно было ожидать столь внезапного исчезновения. Возможно, об этой небольшой интриге я поинтересуюсь на завтрашней нашей встрече.

Пока что я решил отставить мысли о воришке. Застегнул рюкзак с полной уверенностью в том, что ничего не забыл.

В связи с тем, что беспокойство о Каэде слишком забивали мою голову и не давали спокойно жить, было принято решение ехать к полузаброшенному домику на дереве сегодня же.

«Я искренне беспокоюсь о тебе» — сказала мне Маки, когда я поинтересовался, не сможет ли она подбросить меня на своей машине. Пришлось замять тему перед тем, как Кайто вернулся к нашему столику в кафе. Весь оставшийся день Харукава смотрела на меня с долей сомнения и искреннего волнения, но я пытался успокоить её улыбкой.

В конце концов, ничего ужасного я делать не собирался: просто нужно было выделить время на то, чтобы обыскать домик в поисках следующей подсказки. Машина Маки стала бы самым подходящим средством передвижения, так как доехать до места назначения можно было за двадцать минут. Но, раз с комфортной дорогой не сложилось, придётся около часа добираться на собственном велосипеде. Я заранее акцентировал внимание на том, что придётся задержаться и даже переночевать в домике. Втайне надеялся, что там остались пледы. Последний раз на «Аполлоне-11» я бывал два года назад.

Я покидал квартиру в весьма хорошем настроении: хотя повод посещения этого места был не самым приятным, и всё же я был уверен, что отдых в месте, что полон детских воспоминаний, поможет мне расслабиться и ненадолго отлучиться от внешнего мира.

Под предлогом совместного проекта с риском ночёвки у Кайто я захлопнул за собой дверь. Закинув рюкзак на усовершенствованый в своё время крепёж сзади велосипеда, я скрипнул педалями и отправился в маленькое путешествие.

Вечерний ветер обдувал лицо и смахивал отросшие пряди назад. В ушах свистело, и я решил не прятать улыбку, так как поездки на велосипеде всегда приносили мне безудержное удовольствие.

Проехав несколько кварталов, я понял, что очень хочется чего-нибудь пожевать, и с продовольствием явно просчитался. Увы, я не рассчитал того, что желудок от волнения скрутит в узел и придётся отказаться от ужина. Несколько глотков свежего воздуха, видимо, помогли снять напряжение, и теперь я был уверен точно, что нужно купить чего-нибудь поесть.

Отругав себя за собственную поблажку, я остановился у круглосуточного на окраине города. Припарковавшись, поспешил к раздвижным дверям под объятия неоновой вывески, что уже ярким светом выделялась на фоне сумеречного неба.

В магазине играла приятная музыка. Находясь в зале меж стеллажей один, я даже позволил себе напевать знакомый мотив под нос. Удивительно, как стремительно эта прогулка улучшала моё общее состояние. Без сомнений, общего беспокойства о сложившейся ситуации она не устранила, зато позволила на некоторое время отвлечься и расслабиться. Новые поводы волноваться появятся только тогда, когда я переступлю порог домика.

Расплатившись за пачку печенья с корицей и яблоками, я покинул магазин. Отцепил велосипед, отошёл к дороге и принялся пристёгивать рюкзак к заднему сидению, копошась в ремнях.

Тихий пригородный район навевал ощущение безопасности, и в тоже время я понимал, что если выйти за пределы уличных фонарей, можно сразу наткнуться на неприятную компанию. Где-то в глубине дворов шумели дети на игровой площадке. Я зевнул.

Затем до моих ушей донеслась целая цепочка всевозможных ругательств, и я вздрогнул. Позади меня эхом из глубины переулков в самом разгаре была какая-то погоня.

Топот, шум, лай собаки, крик.

Я затаил дыхание и схватился за руль. Ощущение беспокойства вспыхнуло пламенем, перекрывая доступ к кислороду, но я не мог заставить себя сдвинуться, парализованный любопытством.

«Ловите этого негодяя!»

Я онемел, когда из-под угла выскочила знакомая фигура в клоунской маске. Хохоча, он бежал в сторону парковки. Я вытянул губы в немом «о» и распахнул глаза. Кокичи, заметив меня, издал странный звук и притормозил пятками туфель, пытаясь резко сменить траекторию бега. Я слишком поздно понял, что он приближается ко мне.

Кажется, пришлось поверить в бога и молиться тому, чтобы не случилось того, что рисовалось в моей голове. Преследователь уже показался из-за угла, но было явно похоже на то, что бегать он не мастер.

— Газуй, Шумай! — крикнул мне Ома, намериваясь, видимо, прыгнуть прямиком в мой велосипед.

В первый миг я попытался избежать попасть в тюрьму за соучастие в возможном преступлении, потому залез на сидение и интуитивно задвигал педалями, пытаясь скорее убежать от Кокичи, но тот, вскоре догнав ещё не успевший разогнаться велосипед, запрыгнул на сидение прямо на ходу.

Мы стремительно покатились с холма на полной скорости, бунтарски проигнорировав знак о превышении скорости. У меня заложило уши, когда Ома, вцепившись в меня, громко заверещал, и визг этот больше был похож на выброс адреналина вперемешку с позитивными эмоциями. Я закричал за компанию, так как чуть не вписался в фонарный столб на повороте.

Преследователь, оставив попытки догнать нас, ещё несколько сотен метров вслед слал всякого рода проклятия. Сердце в моей груди бешено стучало, в глазах потемнело, ладони вцепились в руль, ноги продолжали крутить педали так, словно я пытался убежать от извергающегося вулкана.

Спустя около десятка секунд я смог успокоиться и резко притормозил. Не дождавшись окончательной остановки велосипеда, проехался подошвами обуви по асфальту и спрыгнул с сидения. Мы уже выехали за пределы города: вокруг нас не было ни души, потому можно было набрать полную грудь воздуха и начать выяснять отношения.

— Что это ещё было, чёрт возьми?!

Кокичи, пытаясь справиться с навалившимся на него весом велосипеда, хохотал под маской. Освободив руку на долю секунды, он открыл лицо и буквально сиял от счастья.  
— Было весело, не так ли?

Я схватился за голову и отвернулся. Шумно набрал воздух через нос. Медленно выдохнул. Повернулся лицом к Кокичи снова, приспустив гнев. Хотелось задать этому сорванцу миллион вопросов, но все они прервались, когда мой взгляд зацепился за буханку у воришки под подмышкой.

Он что, украл хлеб?

Я сглотнул слюну.

И мы, застрявшие в этом мгновении, совсем не понимали, что делать дальше.

— Шуичи, ну чего ты молчишь? — Кокичи хотел всплеснуть руками, но упорно продолжал держать велосипед, чтобы тот не упал набок. Я сделал пару шагов ближе и взялся за руль, чтобы перестать мучить на вид хилого парня. Он коротко улыбнулся, будто поблагодарив, и принялся отряхивать одежду.

— Я повторю свой вопрос, пожалуй. Что это было, Кокичи? — несмотря на волнение, я старался сохранить спокойствие и строгость в собственном голосе. Получалось не очень. Ещё бы, выброс адреналина превышал привычную норму: тело мелко трясло от ярких эмоций.

— Это был мой злобный план побега, разве не понятно?

Значит, отвечать на этот вопрос нормально он не хочет. Хлеб спрятал за пазуху. Я потёр шею и вздохнул. С появлением этого парня в моей жизни абсолютно в любой неподходящий момент я умудрялся во что-то вляпаться.

— У нас будут проблемы?

— Не волнуйся. Только у меня. Но для начала им нужно будет меня поймать, — Кокичи гордо перекатывался с носков на пятки и рассматривал меня. Затем, сопоставив мой велосипед, набитый рюкзак и спортивную кофту на плечах, сдвинул брови на переносице.

— Куда это ты в такое время едешь?

— Делать проект к Кайто.

— Не ври мне. Этот придурок живёт в другой стороне. Да и любой нормальный школьник живёт в пределах города, а не за ним, — как бы намекая, он кивнул в сторону указателя, который сообщал о том, что здесь город заканчивается. — Осмелюсь предположить, что ты едешь на тот самый «Аполлон-11».

Я прикусил губу и отвернулся. Что же, весьма неприятным является тот факт, что дедукцией и информацией о процессе поиска Каэде обладаю не только я.

Кажется, разговор встал в тупик. Ома смотрел вдаль: его растрёпанные от беготни пряди в виде гнезда на голове пытался расчесать ветер. Старые спортивки. Повидавшие жизнь кеды. Выцветшая футболка с надписью «Coolkidsneversleep». Кокичи выглядел по-домашнему уютно, явно не беспокоясь о своём внешнем виде, когда выходил на улицу.

Он вздрогнул, когда в его животе заурчало.

— Ты голоден? — с беспокойством поинтересовался я, сделав осторожный шаг в его сторону.

В его глазах блеснула надежда, но после Кокичи прищурился и отвёл взгляд.  
— Может, это твой живот урчал? Я почти уверен, что ты не ужинал, иначе бы не заходил в продуктовый на окраине города.

Какой же он всё-таки сообразительный. Я усмехнулся и потянулся к рюкзаку. Достал оттуда печенье и протянул Оме. Он рассмотрел яркую упаковку, затем перевёл взгляд на меня. Скрестил руки на груди и насупился. Я растерялся, заметив, что он злится.  
— Ненавижу это печенье.

Я неловко прокашлялся и убрал угощение в рюкзак. Кокичи пинал камень под ногами, будто не был до конца уверен, что должен делать дальше. Кажется, под колючками прямо сейчас он пытался спрятать растерянность.

Мне не хотелось злить ещё сильнее вопросами о том, зачем он воровал хлеб. И так ясно, почему люди занимаются чем-то подобным.

Нужно было подойти к этому с другой стороны.

— Кокичи, я хочу помочь.

— Мне не нужна помощь, — он хохотнул и продемонстрировал язык. Кажется, теперь решил сменить модель поведения на клоунскую.

Я вздохнул и сжал ладони на руле велосипеда. Кокичи не уходил, и я не совсем понимал, почему. Возможно, возникшая неловкость просто не позволяла ему молча развернуться. Исходя из этого я мог предполагать, что уже что-то значу для него.

— Хорошо, а если я скажу, что помощь нужна мне? Ты никуда не торопишься?

Он распахнул глаза и с удивлением взглянул на меня. На дне радужки плескалось сомнение.

— Юному детективу нужна помощь?

— Ты очень помог мне вчера. Можешь помочь мне и сегодня.

Кокичи усмехнулся и вздохнул. Сделал шаг вперёд. Смотрел в упор, слегка привстав на носочки.

— И что мне будет за это?

Возможно, таким образом он пытался снова поставить меня в неловкое положение (это его хобби?), но на подобный выпад в моей голове за миг нарисовался гениальный план: я гордо расстегнул рюкзак и достал оттуда заветную сладкую содовую. Кажется, на моём лице блистала столь яркая победоносная улыбка, что это ещё сильнее позабавило Ому и он расхохотался.

— Ты действительно нечто! — Он забрал газировку из моих рук и открыл крышку. — Будто знал, что встретишь меня!

— Вообще-то я планировал отдать её завтра в школе. Почему тебя не было сегодня?

Кокичи сделал небольшой глоток и скривил губы, будто этот вопрос сильно тесанул по груди.

— Это личное.

— Ладно, — пока я решил отступить в вопросе его тёмной стороны жизни. Мне было достаточно того, что Ома согласился ехать со мной за город в преддверии ночи. Неужели его родители настолько безразличны, что не имеют ни малейшего понятия о том, чем занимается их ребёнок? — Думаю, расследование затянется надолго и на «Аполлоне» придётся переночевать.

— Никогда не ночевал в домике на дереве, — задумчиво пробормотал он, глядя куда-то в пустоту. Затем кивнул своим мыслям и уселся на заднее сидение.

Всё это звучало весьма абсурдно. Тем не менее, я понимал, что не мог бросить Ому на обочине на произвол судьбы. Особенно голодным. При других обстоятельствах я бы не стал связываться с кем-то вроде него, но раз судьба уже два раза подкинула столь необычайный повод для встречи, мне стоило принять этот вызов.

Ранее мне казалось, что я совсем не понимал людей. Рядом с Кокичи это чувство начало сменяться гордостью насчёт того, что мне удалось найти подход к столь необычному человеку. Отступать не хотелось.

— Ты любишь злаковые батончики? — уточнил я, усаживаясь на велосипед.

— Пойдёт, — сзади зашуршал рюкзак. Видимо, Кокичи надел его на плечи.

Я, хмыкнув, оттолкнулся. Оставшийся путь должен был пройти спокойно: ровная трасса, сумерки, отсутствие попутных машин.

Вскоре я почувствовал, как вокруг моей талии очень осторожно обвили руки. Вечерняя прохлада давала о себе знать, но через ткань футболки я чувствовал, что ладони Кокичи тёплые. Он словно вечно заряженная батарейка. Ехать сзади без страховки и опоры действительно было опасно, так что я не возражал подобной близости. В связи со сложившимися обстоятельствами я даже чувствовал себя комфортно. Доверие, которым Ома проникся ко мне, очень льстило и в тоже время утешало. Я чувствовал себя так, будто приручил ежа.

Я крутил педали, с каждым оборотом будучи всё ближе к Каэде. Всё по-новой: ветер в волосах, свист в ушах. Добавилось тепло чужих рук. Вскоре, когда солнце окончательно скрылось за горизонтом, и единственным источником света остались отдалённые домики частного района, ветер стал более агрессивным. Я чувствовал, как тело позади меня постепенно начинает дрожать. Чтобы унять её, Кокичи прижался к моей спине, и я почувствовал, как по собственным позвонками пробежал холодок.

— Возьми мою кофту.

Прозвучало скорее как приказ в момент, когда я съехал на обочину и остановился. Ома повёл носом, затем принял своеобразный акт заботы и утеплился. Застегнул молнию. Рукава пришлось слегка закатить. В кофте, что на несколько размеров больше, Кокичи выглядел весьма… Очаровательно.

Оставшийся путь прошёл в молчании.

После поворота трасса сменилась гравием и меском. Колёса велосипеда оставляли за собой комья пыли и следы. Казалось, что по ним кто-то решит выследить нас.

Домик выглядел так же, как и пару лет назад. Наверное, родители Кайто время от времени заглядывали туда. Насколько я знаю, сам Момота бывал здесь пару раз в месяц, так как любит наблюдать за ночным небом, которое здесь видно очень хорошо.

Я припарковал велосипед и привязал к свисающей сверху верёвке, по которой мы поднимали наверх ящики со сладостями. Кокичи оглядывался по сторонам и теребил ручки рюкзака. Кажется, он чувствовал себя чужим.

— Ты идёшь? — уточнил я, схватившись за лестницу и уже готовый взбираться.  
Кокичи, набравшись решимости, полез следом. Я отряхнул руки и поднял велосипед на небольшой балкончик, после чего поспешил внутрь. Мне не терпелось обнаружить новую подсказку.

Та поджидала меня прямо на тумбе. Я замер, заметив её старый телефон, который достоверно помнил. Даже трещинки, что остались после неудачной вылазки, отпечатались в моей памяти и теперь я имел возможность снова к ним притронуться. Вместе с прикосновениями вспыхнули воспоминания, и я не сдержал улыбку. Приятное и тёплое чувство разлилось по телу.

Единственное, что было для меня новым — брелок в виде авокадо. Я хмыкнул и откинул крышку телефона-раскладушки. На экран был прилеплен стикер. Тоже авокадо.  
Я даже не сомневался в том, что звонил на этот телефон. Значит, Каэде записала на него сообщение и на нём же оставила подсказку. Возможно, ночевала здесь.

Усевшись рядом с Кокичи на диван, я принялся пилить взглядом стикер и брелок. Что-то они должны были значить, но в голову никак не лезли идеи. Ома пригубил газировку и принялся сам рассматривать находку.

— Авокадо… Тебе это о чём-то говорит?

— Не думаю, — промычал Ома, хотя по его выражению лица и тону я понимал, что он, как и я, был поглощён чувством того, будто где-то мы уже видели этот символ.

— Может, стоит позвонить Кайто?

— Ты на часы смотрел? Думаю, он уже давно спит.

Я достал телефон из кармана. И правда, время уже перевалило за десять вечера. Я прикусил губу и взялся за рюкзак.

— Давай лучше поужинаем.

Никогда не подозревал, что в заедании шоколадных батончиков хлебом есть своя эстетика. Мы запили псевдо-ужин газировкой в почти кромешной тьме.

— Тебя подвезти с утра до дома?

— Нет. Я сразу в школу.

В темноте мне было плохо видно Кокичи, потому я зажёг лампу, которая работала на батарейках и добром слове. Нужно было видеть его выражение лица, чтобы понять чуть лучше, так как темнота способна была скрыть многое, что было лишь на руку моему хитроумному собеседнику.

Ома сощурился от яркого света.

— А как же учебники?

— Я храню их в школе.

— А тетради?

— Ты что, моя мама? — он всплеснул руками и вздохнул. — У меня есть выход из ситуации на подобный случай. Не парься.

Он достал из рюкзака печенье. Я не стал напоминать ему о словах, сказанных ранее насчёт вкусовых предпочтений. На мою улыбку Кокичи лишь фыркнул и положил печенье в рот.

— Давай лучше поговорим об этом телефоне. Думаю, этот стикер должен означать какое-то место, где она находится.

Я сощурился от воспоминания, что мелькнуло в голове. Смутно. Мимолётно. Не успев за него зацепиться, я вздохнул с досадой.

— Или человека, с которым она сейчас. Ранее она упоминала о том, что в хороших руках. Нужно будет завтра спросить Кайто и Маки насчёт этого послания. Многие знакомые Каэде так или иначе общались и с моими друзьями.

— Выходит, мы на финишной прямой. Ты уверен, что это не намёк на следующую подсказку где-то здесь? — Кокичи обвёл взглядом домик.

— Уверен. Я здесь каждый уголок знаю.

— Серьёзно?

— А ты не веришь? Где-то здесь должны быть старые настольные игры.

Я поднялся и обошёл диван. Кокичи перегнулся через спинку, наблюдая за тем, как я в полутьме роюсь на стеллаже и тревожу многовековой слой пыли. Почему-то я был уверен, что Ома будет рад во что-нибудь сыграть. Спать не хотелось, и я был уверен, что если сделаю попытку, то она обязательно провалится. Пока что ответы на вопросы касаемо Каэде я найти не мог, особенно в столь небольшом пространстве. Найдя нужную коробку, я обернулся к Кокичи и заметил его пристальный взгляд.

А вот на вопросы касаемо Омы можно попробовать ответить.

— Шахматы.

— Люблю шахматы! Они очень простые на первый взгляд, но на второй и третий начинаешь понимать, почему именно из них сделали спорт.

Я выдвинул из-под диванчика небольшой столик. Расстелив одеяло на полу, мы уселись друг напротив друга.

— Какая твоя любимая фигура? — задал вопрос Кокичи, выстраивая в дебюте дракона из своих чёрных пешек.

— Никогда не думал об этом, — я сосредоточил все свои силы на том, чтобы обдумать следующий ход, так как понял сразу, что Ома — не самый простой противник, и с ним придётся попотеть. — Думаю, что это пешка.

— По-че-му? — пропел мой соперник, забрав одну из моих фигур и тем самым пролив первую кровь.

— Потому что та, хоть и кажется весьма непримечательной и её легко потерять, в результате может занять роль любой другой фигуры, если очень постараться.  
Я передвинул фигуру и смахнул чёлку с лица. Кокичи усмехнулся и, высунув язык, принялся размышлять.

— А у тебя? — я решил контратаковать, тем самым пытаясь вытащить из столь загадочной личности крупицу информации.

— Конь, — сказал он и в подтверждение походил этой фигурой. — Потому что у него ход самый интересный.

— И всё?

Я не хотел оставлять без внимания его фамилию, но Ома, видимо, решил, что лишних объяснений не требуется, так как по моему выражению лица можно было понять, что я догадался об этом забавном совпадении.

— И всё. Твой ход, Шуичи.

Через открытую форточку залетали мошки и кружились вокруг лампы. Тёплый свет, что отдавала лампочка, заливал шахматную доску и окрашивал белые фигуры в приятный глазу телесный. Я слегка напрягся, когда моих фигур ставало всё меньше и меньше. Кажется, Кокичи планировал меня на полном серьёзе переиграть.

Я вздохнул и потёр лицо. Напряжение нарастало.

Погрузившись в игру, я почувствовал, как вместе с атмосферой на плечи взвалилась усталость. Ноги болели после долгой поездки на велосипеде (прогулы утренних пробежек явно не шли мне на пользу), голова становилась ватной после серии эмоциональных всплесков за последние пару дней. Подобное ощущение обычно настигало на уроках биологии и географии.

Глаза начали слипаться.

Я сделал очередной ход и прикрыл веки. Уже не надеялся на победу, так как видел на доске преимущество Омы. Когда услышал стук деревянной фигурки, открыл глаза.

Чёрный король лежал на доске. Кокичи улыбался.

— Я сдаюсь.

— Как это? — я сдвинул брови на переносице и даже на секунду взбодрился от столь неожиданного исхода партии.

— Я вижу, что ты устал, Сайхара-чан, — в доказательство того, что он не принимает иного варианта, Ома сгрёб все фигуры и спрятал внутрь доски, захлопнув её. — Хочу сыграть с тобой честную партию, а не вот такую, больше походящую на колыбельную. Давай ложиться спать.

Я вздохнул и кивнул. Когда организм требует сна, это значит, что стоит ловить момент. Столик отправился под диван, шахматы — на стеллаж.

— На диване лежит подушка и плед. Это твои.

— Я буду спать на полу.

— Нет, не будешь, — я достал из прикроватной тумбы диванную подушку, что должна сегодня послужить вместо спальной, и положил сверху на покрывало, что мы расстелили до этого на полу.

— Тошнит от твоего альтруизма! — послышал я сверху, и в следующую секунду мне в голову прилетела подушка. Я ойкнул и обернулся: Кокичи слез с дивана и пытался устроиться рядом. — Мне будет неприятно спать на диване, зная, что Мистер детектив отмораживает почки на полу. Либо ты ложишься на диван, либо мы оба спим на полу.  
Это что за агрессивная попытка проявления заботы?

Я был не в силах возражать. Просто закатил глаза и лёг рядом, накрывшись пледом с мишками. Ома только сейчас заметил небольшую дыру в потолке, из-под которой было видно кусочек ночного неба. Кажется, эта картина заворожила его, потому что он молчал. Я решил последовать его примеру и уставился наверх.

— Спасибо, что взял меня с собой. Всегда любил путешествия.

— Спасибо, что составил мне компанию.

Молчание. Минуту. Две. На нас смотрела сверху Полярная звезда.

— Когда найдёшь свою девушку, не забудь о том, что ещё должен мне тринадцать банок газировки, — он хохотнул и повернулся спиной ко мне. — Спокойной ночи.

— Она не моя девушка, сколько раз тебе напоминать?

Я повернул голову к комку из одеял рядом с собой.

— Она мне даже не нравится.

Возможно, мне показалось, но Ома шелохнулся. В любом случае, ничего не ответил. Я приложил ладонь к губам, думая о том, что мгновение назад сказал вслух. Почему-то мне казалось, что эти слова были похожи на облегчение как для Каэде, так и для меня самого.

Я закрыл глаза. Засыпал с надеждой о том, что скоро снова смогу услышать её голос и игру на фортепиано.

***

3 года назад.

— Каэде, осторожно!

В следующую секунду велосипед врезался в забор вместе с Каэде. Благо, она приземлилась безболезненно.

Подбежав к ней, Сайхара заметил, что лицо подруги покрыто пеленой разочарования. Шуичи осторожно улыбнулся и протянул Акамацу руку.

— Ты не ушиблась? Пожалуйста, не расстраивайся, что так вышло.

— Почему-то у меня совсем не выходит, — с горечью заметила Каэде, принимая чужую помощь.

— Мне понадобилось три недели и пять синяков.

Девушка покачала головой и вздохнула. Подняла велосипед и проверила на наличие возможных повреждений.

— Я чуть его не сломала на этот раз, — она опустила взгляд и вздохнула.

— Каэде…

Сайхара обеспокоенно сделал шаг вперёд. Акамацу же шагнула назад и скривила губы.

— У меня ничего кроме фортепиано не получается. Вообще.

Всхлип. Влажные глаза.

— Почему я такая бесполезная?

Шуичи, ошеломлённый, берёт подругу за плечи и приглаживает светлые волосы.

— Каэде, ты самая талантливая из всех, что я когда-либо встречал. Если не получается научиться кататься на велосипеде, получится что-то ещё, — его голос дрожит, поражённый тем, что он впервые видит Акамацу в слезах.

Та молча утыкается лицом в чужое плечо и снова всхлипывает. Молчание прерывалось приглушённым плачем. Ещё более болезненным для Каэде стало то, что её маска притворства умудрилась дать трещину.

К счастью для неё, Шуичи это скоро забыл. Воспоминание пробуждается лишь спустя три года в преддверии сна.


	5. Глава 5

5 ноября, 11:33. Наши дни. 

Я нажал на кнопку автомата и наклонился, чтобы забрать сладкую содовую. Перед тем, как Кокичи перехватил её из моих рук, я слегка замялся и вдруг крепко задумался, глядя в фиалковые глаза напротив.

И на этом всё? Мы просто будем ещё некоторое время пересекаться на этом самом месте, я буду покупать ему газировку, а по истечению договора мы разойдёмся?

Мы знакомы не так долго, но никогда ещё три дня не казались мне бесконечностью. Я смотрел на Кокичи, полного тайн, и мне очень хотелось их разгадать.

— О чём задумался, мистер детектив?

— Кокичи, ты бы хотел встретиться после школы в кафе?

После сказанного мои пальцы интуитивно потянулись к губам. О боже, я правда озвучил это предложение.

Ома-кун отреагировал с замедлением. Он сощурился и склонил голову набок, сканируя меня и пытаясь понять, что за намерения сформировались в моей голове. В глазах плескалось сомнение.

— Зачем?

Я прикусил губу. С Кокичи нужно быть осторожным, предусмотрительным, отчасти загадочным. Нужно сделать ход конём.

— Тебе разве не интересен исход расследования?

В нём загорелось любопытство. Затаив дыхание, он прикусил губу, пытаясь сдержать ухмылку.

— Временами ты бываешь очень интересен, Шуичи. Но с нами будет засранец Кайто, не так ли?

Не хочешь с ним видеться, значит? Я скрестил руки на груди и принялся внимательно анализировать стоящего передо мной парня. Он однозначно добивался от меня какой-то выгоды для себя, хоть я и понимал, что он уже не против согласиться на моё предложение. Когда я понял, чего он хочет, то не сдержал усмешку. Вложил ему в ладонь банку газировки со словами:

— Я куплю тебе десерт.

Его хитрая улыбка растянулась до ушей.

— Я согласен.

***

— Что он здесь делает?

Кайто сказал это, как только подошёл к нашему столику. Он остановился, не садясь, а Маки тем временем кинула сумку на диван и присела, лишь одарив подозрительным взглядом меня и Ому, что сидел рядом и поедал своё угощение.

До этого момента я пытался скрыть лицо за меню: опасался расспросов со стороны Кайто.

— Я здесь, чтобы блистать, — заверил Ома, облизывая ложку.

Кайто взглянул на меня в поисках ответов. Я дрогнул губами и кивнул в сторону диванчика напротив себя, на котором пристроилась Маки с картонным стаканчиком кофе в руках. Момота, покачав головой, сел.

Я достал из сумки телефон Каэде со стикером авокадо и положил на стол. Маки и Кайто склонились над ним, внимательно разглядывая, словно музейный экспонат.

— Вам не кажется знакомым этот символ авокадо?

— Что-то мне явно напоминает… — задумчиво пробормотала Маки, сощурившись. Она достала свой телефон и принялась что-то набирать и активно листать.

Напряжение импульсами пробежалось по моему телу. Именно в момент, когда ответ был почти у меня в руках, когда до него оставался всего один шаг, я занервничал слишком сильно, потому что не знал, чего стоит ожидать. Я, который теперь был вынужден переосмыслить саму Каэде, не мог даже предположить исхода её цепочки подсказок.

Усталость после длительного школьного дня давала о себе знать. Пришлось вставать в пять утра, чтобы успеть доехать до города и не опоздать на первый урок. Приехав на место, я ощущал, как мои ноги гудели от перенапряжения. Мышцы болели даже сейчас. Прости, Кайто, но на ближайший месяц мне придётся отказаться от утренних пробежек.

Пока мои друзья рассматривали находку и искали следующую зацепку, видимо, выйдя на след, я позволил себе прикрыть глаза и немного передохнуть.

Кокичи несильно толкнул меня в плечо. Я вяло откликнулся, повернув голову, и в следующую секунду почувствовал ложку на своих губах. Сфокусировав взгляд, я заметил, что Кокичи, набрав в ложку сладость, протянул её ко мне и ожидал, когда я разбавлю своё напряжение порцией сладкого. Хоть он и ухмылялся, где-то в его глазах плескалось искреннее желание как-то мне помочь.

Я почувствовал прилив крови к щекам, но всё же открыл рот. Было немного неловко, но при виде аппетитной ягоды голубики на верхушке горки крема мой рот наполнился слюной. Я ведь толком не пообедал сегодня.

— Так вы… Сдружились? — Кайто подпирал подбородок кулаком, и, осознав что он всё это время наблюдал, я подавился.

— Мы коллеги, — отмахнулся Ома, похлопывая меня по спине. Кажется, он сам пока не мог точно ответить на вопрос о том, друзья мы или нет.

Я сделал полноценный вдох и затем взял на заметку, что стоит поднять с Кокичи тему того, как нам стоит называть друг друга. Пока что для себя я мог подобрать лишь слова ассоциации «интерес» и «любопытство», и ни в какие известные мне разновидности дружбы это не входило.

— Нашла! — Маки развернула к нам экран смартфона. Мы разом вздрогнули и обратили на девушку всё внимание.

Она указывала на профиль какого-то парня в инстаграме. На аватарке у него стояло авокадо. Вглядевшись в его лицо, мне показалось, что я уже где-то видел этого юношу.

— Амами-кун? Он учился с нами в средней школе. Выращивал на подоконнике авокадо и давал списывать биологию, — затараторил Кокичи, явно распознав парня.

Какие-то обрывочные воспоминания из далёких времён дали мне убедиться в том, что я точно знаю его. Просто умудрился забыть, так как близко мы никогда не общались.

Я сощурился. Единственный раз, когда мы пересекались и полноценно разговаривали, была автобусная экскурсия. Нас посадили вместе, и тогда Амами-кун показался мне весьма дружелюбным. Мы обсуждали растения, и его, кажется, весьма забавляло то, что мои кактусы постоянно вянут.

— Я напишу ему, — я поспешил достать телефон из сумки. Принялся искать нужный аккаунт. Когда всё же добрался до него, замер от внезапно нахлынувшей нерешительности. Кайто подбадривающе смотрел на меня, Маки вертела телефон Каэде в руках в поисках новых подсказок, а Кокичи складывал из салфетки журавля и кидал на меня короткие взгляды, оценивая обстановку.

— А что написать?

— Они ведь с Каэде общались, не так ли? — спросил Кайто, почёсывая подбородок.

— Да. Я помню, что они были знакомы.

— Тогда представься. Скажи, что ты ищешь её и уточни, не знает ли он чего об её исчезновении.

Я кивнул и поблагодарил друга. Принялся набирать сообщение трясущимися пальцами. Пожалуйста, пусть мы окажемся правы.

— Я слышала, завтра Цумуги собирается выступать с какой-то речью в актовом зале, — Маки поморщилась, рассказывая об этом. — Честно говоря, очень чешутся руки бросить в неё гнилой помидор.

— Она ещё имеет наглость о себе заявлять? — Кокичи вспыхнул, и его голос дрогнул. — Вся эта ситуация с Каэде меня дико злит, если честно.

— Каждый раз я вспоминаю лицо Акамацу-чан в тот день. А ведь это Цумуги довела её до того, с чем мы имеем дело сейчас, — Кайто распаковал круасан, отделил от неё половинку и протянул Маки. Девушка с мрачным лицом приняла угощение, поблагодарила Момоту и принялась жевать.

Отправив сообщение, я отложил телефон в сторону и вздохнул.

— Согласен с Маки насчёт гнилого помидора. Хочется сделать ей какую-нибудь гадость. Акамацу-чан не заслужила всего, что с ней происходило все эти годы, — Ома явно злился, так как его лицо побагровело, а брови насупились.

Глаза Харукавы сузились.

— Как много ты знаешь, Кокичи?

После этих слов я заметил, что и сам Момота напрягся.

— Достаточно, — коротко ответил я, и теперь взгляды друзей устремились на меня. — Кокичи был втянут в это весьма случайно, но ему можно доверять.

Я мельком взглянул на Ому, что сидел слева. На секунду заметил на его лице растерянность вперемешку с благодарностью. Затем он отвернулся.

— Разрешите мне устроить для Цумуги карательную опперацию? Посудите сами: подмешать ей в гель для душа рыбий жир или залить шкаф рассолом для огурцов, что может быть прекраснее?

— Ты собираешься проникнуть в чужой дом и устроить всё это? — Маки нахмурилась.

— Ты чокнутый? — Кайто покрутил у виска.

— Я с тобой.

Вся компания выпучила глаза, не в силах поверить, что это прозвучало из моих уст. Я скрутил губы в трубочку и пилил взглядом поверхность стола. Спустя несколько секунд напряжённого молчания Ома засмеялся:

— Сайхара-чан, ты не перестаёшь меня удивлять!

Если честно, в последнее время я поражался сам себе. Никогда не думал, что ступлю на тропу импрессиониста и начну принимать решения, опираясь на эмоции. Прямо сейчас во мне горела обида и злость на Цумуги, которая доставила Каэде столько проблем, и мне дико хотелось что-то с этим сделать. Месть звучала слишком сладко, словно ожидаемый и заслуженный десерт. Хотелось провернуть нечто подобное не столько ради себя, сколько ради Акамацу-чан.

Маки дожёвывала круассан. Кайто постукивал пальцами по краю стола. Кокичи тоже улыбался.

Телефон завибрировал, оповещая о новом сообщении, и я крупно вздрогнул.

— Что там? — Кайто спохватился и склонился над моим телефоном. Мы все замерли в ожидании. Я разблокировал устройство трясущимися руками. К горлу подкатил ком.

В сообщении от Рантаро Амами были лишь числа. Два семизначных числа.

— Это что такое? — Маки поморщила нос.

— Мне кажется, мы такое учили в школе, — Кайто почесал затылок, видимо, стесняясь того, что совершенно забыл то, что должен был помнить.

— Ужасно, двоечники! Это прямоугольные координаты, — Кокичи указал пальцем на буквы Хи Yв сообщении. — Вы что, карты никогда по ним не делали?

— Кажется, нечто подобное я вымерял во время практической работы, — Я нахмурился, пытаясь вспомнить. — Эта тема в средней школе показалась какой-то сложной и я не до конца в ней разобрался, поэтому плакал над тетрадкой до часа ночи.

Маки откинулась на спинку дивана и прикусила ноготь.

— Выходит, это местонахождение Каэде?

— И как мы их расшифруем? — Задал Кайто вопрос, который у меня самого вертелся на языке.

Должен быть способ, если не несколько. Мысли роем закружились в голове, перед глазами заплясали тёмные пятна. Голова закружилась. Я сглотнул и попытался прийти в себя. Глубокий вдох…

— У клуба картографии есть доступ к базе данных. По ним можно пробить координаты, — задумчиво промычал Ома, играясь с краями салфетки, которая уже превратилась в журавлика с помощью нескольких изгибов.

Я обернулся к Кокичи, смерив его внимательным взглядом.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— У меня связи, — хитрая, загадочная улыбка. Что ты скрываешь за ней, Кокичи?

— Я могу попросить их сделать это?

Ома некоторое время подумал, затем кивнул.

— Идём. Я поговорю с одним из них.

Я принялся поспешно собирать вещи. Кайто перехватил мою руку, когда та потянулась за телефоном.

— Бро, держи меня в курсе, хорошо?

Я кивнул и улыбнулся другу. Момота показал мне поднятый палец вверх в ответ. Встав со своих мест, мы с Кокичи попрощались с ребятами и поспешили обратно к школе.

***

Мы стояли в пустом коридоре. Кокичи стучал в дверь, разнося эхом шум, что отбивался от стен и исчезал в глубине тоннеля из дверей. Я сжимал ручку сумки. Водил большим пальцем вдоль трещин на экране собственного телефона, ожидая, когда по ту сторону кто-то отзовётся.

Послышались тяжёлые шаги, и дверь с грохотом отворилась. Я крупно задрожал, увидев перед собой нависающий двухметровый шкаф в виде старшеклассника.

— Гонта, привет! — Кокичи просиял и хлопнул в ладоши. — Нам нужна твоя помощь, старина, не поможешь?

Высокий юноша, чьи кудрявые волосы были собраны в хвост, поправил очки и значительно потеплел, увидев Ому. Он улыбнулся и поправил очки. Столь яркий контраст заставил меня изумиться, и теперь я, проглотив язык, уставился на незнакомца.

— Ома-кун, Гонта всегда рад помочь тебе! Что вам с другом необходимо?

— Нам нужен твой компьютер. Пробить прямоугольные координаты по базе данных.

Парень задумался, хмыкнув.

— Гонта не разбирается в компьютерах.

— Сами разберёмся! — Кокичи махнул рукой и перехватил меня за локоть. Мы проскользнули в класс мимо гиганта, и я чуть было не споткнулся о порог. — Спасибо, дружище!

Несколько компьютеров находилось в углу класса. Я осмотрелся, прежде чем догнать Ому и придвинуть стул к одному из тех устройств, возле которого пристроился мой спутник. Гонта закрыл за нами дверь и встретился со мной взглядом. Улыбнулся и помахал рукой.

Я, бледный и перепуганный, словно Смерть, помахал ему в ответ. Ранее я не встречал этого парня в школе, и всё же первое впечатление о нём сложилось весьма смешанное. Я не знал, чего ожидать от Гонты в следующий миг. Тот отошёл к одному из столиков и включил электрочайник. И как так вышло, что они с Кокичи были знакомы?

— Давай сюда свои цифры, — шикнул Кокичи, уже разыскав необходимую программу. Я дал ему в руки телефон и повернулся к монитору.

Пару кликов, и перед глазами завертелось колёсико прогрузки. Затем точка с необходимым местом. Я присмотрелся поближе и тяжко вздохнул.

— Кажется, это поместье, — Кокичи, довольный собой, принялся раскачиваться на стуле.

— До него ехать полдня, — лицо моё было мрачнее некуда. Я достал телефон, чтобы пробить адрес и посмотреть, где есть ближайшая станция электрички.

Над нами навис Гонта, держа в руках две чашки.

— Вы будете чай?

Я вскрикнул, выронив из рук телефон. Тот упал мне на колени, а Ома, казалось, совсем не растерялся.

— Прекрасно, Гонта, спасибо!

Кокичи улыбался до ушей, и парень, обрадовавшись, оставил на столе наш чай. Ома сделал глоток. Я с опаской осмотрел содержимое чашки, после чего покосился на своего спутника и пытался придумать, какой же вопрос стоит ему задать.

— У тебя есть кто-то на колёсах? — Кокичи решил опередить меня и заговорил первым.

— У Маки есть машина.

— Отлично, бери её и езжай сегодня ночью. К утру, думаю, доберётесь до места, днём вернёте свою подружку обратно домой. Прогулять один день в школе звучит весьма заманчиво.

— Как-то неловко Маки просить, если честно… — я сделал глоток чая. Вкусно.

Ома взглянул на меня, приподняв одну бровь и скривившись.

— Шуичи, ты стесняешься попросить свою подругу помочь вернуть твою вторую подругу?

Эта формулировка ситуации и моего отношения к ней заставила меня слегка растеряться.

— Не знаю, я… Я просто привык всегда всё делать один и не просить помощи у других. Тревожить людей, чтобы те помогли справиться с моими проблемами…

Кокичи приложил палец к моим губам и нахмурился. Затем слегка улыбнулся, видимо, что-то осознав.

— Я понял, почему Каэде устроила для тебя весь этот квест, — он хохотнул и допил свой чай залпом. Поставил чашку на блюдце. — Ты бы не справился с этой миссией самостоятельно. Как думаешь, может, она забрала ключ от того ящика для того, чтобы ты отыскал кого-то, кто поможет тебе справиться с замком? Или же оставила такую косвенную улику на Рантаро лишь потому что вспомнить о его существовании мог только тот, кто хорошо знает и помнит всех в школе? Я уже молчу о том, что не у каждого есть возможность расшифровать эти координаты в домашних условиях.

Мои глаза просияли. Кокичи… Действительно был прав. Он продолжал что-то говорить и строить догадки, но его слова фоновым шумом пролетали мимо моих ушей. В моей голове созрело осознание того, что, уходя, Каэде хотела помочь не только себе, но и мне.

Не моргая, я смотрел на Ому, до которого эта мысль дошла первее, чем до меня. В этом он меня однозначно переиграл. Неподдельное восхищение плескалось во мне по отношению к сидящему напротив парню, и желание сделать шаг навстречу к нему возросло в разы.

Его палец всё ещё был на моих губах, и он что-то говорил, не затыкаясь. Я прикрыл веки и перехватил его запястье. Мои холодные руки ощутили в контрасте его тёплые ладони. Кокичи резко умолк.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал я, улыбаясь и глядя в пол.

— Эм… — кажется, я заставил его несколько растеряться. — Не за что?

Его рука дрогнула, и я выпустил её.

— Что насчёт карательной опперации? — я занёс адрес в заметки и принялся собираться. Кокичи решил не отставать.

— Ты действительно хочешь стать частью коварной миссии?

— Да.

Я постарался сказать это как можно решительнее и серьёзнее. Видимо, Оме понравился этот подход. Он усмехнулся.

— Что же, тогда я позвоню тебе после шести. За это время продумаю сногсшибательный план мести, тебе понравится.

— Я даже не сомневаюсь.

Кокичи закинул сумку на плечо. Содержимое уже полупустой бутылки сладкой содовой в боковом кармане булькнуло, ударившись о пластиковые стенки с яркой упаковкой. Я продиктовал ему свой номер телефона.

— Гонта, спасибо тебе за помощь! — крикнул Кокичи у самого выхода.

— Подожди! — парень опомнился и поднялся со своего места. Я, уже переступив порог, оглянулся. Гонта подбежал к Кокичи и расставил руки. — А как же объятия на прощание?

Кокичи замешкался. Я не совсем понял его реакции, пока он не обернулся ко мне, покраснев.

Он что, стесняется оказывать кому-то заботу при мне?

— Обнимашки на прощание, — Ома повернулся обратно к парню и хохотнул, когда здоровяк сцепил его в медвежьи объятия.

Я, зачарованный, наблюдал за искренней улыбкой Кокичи и тем, как Гонта потрепал коротышку по голове. Ома подпрыгнул и взъерошил волосы старшеклассника в ответ. Затем снова попрощался и поспешил ко мне. Увидев моё выражение лица, он нахмурился и покраснел.

— Чего уставился?

Я улыбался и не мог остановиться. Прикрыв лицо рукой, прыснул в кулак. Кокичи хотел казаться серьёзным и загадочным, но большое и доброе сердце Гонты умудрилось на пару мгновений сорвать с воришки эту маску.

***

Я обнаружил Кайто у главного входа в школу. Он, заметив меня, помахал рукой. Кокичи, увидев Момоту, поспешно попрощался со мной и побежал через кустарник. Я попытался задержать его, но остановился на полуслове. Цокнул языком.

— И всё же, что у вас там с Кокичи? — спросил у меня Момота, когда мы вместе шли в сторону моего дома. Многострадальный велосипед я катил за собой, придерживая за руль. Разговор Кайто решил начать именно с Омы. Честно признаться, мне хотелось отвечать на этот вопрос меньше всего.

— Я не знаю. Он довольно интересный и милый.

— Милый? — я крупно вздрогнул и остановился, когда осознал, что сказал это. — Никогда не думал, что о Кокичи можно сказать нечто подобное.

— А что ты думаешь о нём?

— Я? Мне кажется, что он засранец, — пробурчал Кайто, после чего вздохнул. Я прикусил губу. — Хотя знаешь, Шуичи…

Мой друг замедлил свой обычно бодрый шаг:

— Если вы каким-то образом умудрились подружиться, то не мне осуждать ваши отношения. Я считаю его не самым лучшим человеком, но мне почему-то кажется, что временами он лишь притворяется таким.

Я хмыкнул и улыбнулся:

— В этом ты действительно прав. Он не так прост, каким кажется на первый взгляд.  
Перед глазами снова всплыла картина, где Ома, искренне улыбаясь, пытается обхватить огромного по сравнению с собой Гонту и стиснуть в объятиях.

— У него вроде отец недавно умер.

Плёнка, что до этого проигрывала тёплое, ещё свежее воспоминание, внезапно оборвалось, и я столкнулся с серой действительностью. Поднял вопросительный взгляд на Кайто, требуя подробностей. Тот пожал плечами:

— Про это мало что известно. Его отец вроде был полным гавнюком и избивал жену и сына. В результате попыток самообороны мать Кокичи убила супруга.

Колени затряслись, земля подо мной подкосилась. Я побледнел.

— Подожди, а с кем он сейчас живёт?

Кайто напрягся. Почесал затылок.

— С тётей?..

Я покачал головой. У меня появились новые вопросы к Кокичи, которые мне бы хотелось задать, так как теперь в мыслях вертелись отдельные догадки о его стиле жизни, которые начинали обретать единую картину. Сирота, что живёт с тётей и вынужден воровать хлеб. Это звучит жутко.

— Давай сменим тему.

— Что с координатами?

— Кстати, об этом… Мне нужна помощь. Машина.

— Хах, это к Маки-ролл. Ты уже звонил ей?

— Нет… Сделаю это по приходу домой. Нужно всё обговорить, так как ехать довольно далеко.

Мы остановились у моего дома. Кайто всунул руки в карманы и окинул меня взглядом.

— Шуичи, бро, если вы вздумаете поехать, не забудьте меня.

— Придётся прогулять школу… — я нервно перебирал ворот пиджака, пытаясь сообразить, как же объяснить ситуацию тёте с дядей.

— Я тем более с вами, Шуичи! Позвони мне, как обо всём договоритесь. Уверен, что по пути ты будешь сильно переживать. Я бы хотел быть рядом.

Я слабо улыбнулся и поднял взгляд на Кайто. Его позитив всегда помогал мне не унывать в моменты тотального погружения в отчаяние. На фоне нашего с ним контраста Маки была реалисткой, и я всегда старался достигнуть этой золотой середины, но из-за неуверенности в себе никогда не мог здраво оценить правдивость своих предположений или шансов на успех.

— Спасибо, бро.

Я хлопнул Кайто по плечу и поспешил домой. Осталось ещё много незавершённых дел.

***

Маки, что удивительно, довольно быстро согласилась на то, чтобы довезти меня с Кайто до нужного места. Она выдвинула условие в виде отсутствия каких-либо сыпучих, пахучих и сладких вещей в её машине. Я, попутно составляя список того, что нужно взять с собой (с учётом того, что придётся задержаться в поместье на весь день), договорился с Харукавой о том, что выезжать придётся ночью.

Положив трубку, вздохнул. Список составлен. Написал Кайто.

Я вытащил гору учебников из рюкзака и быстро собрал вещи. Время летело почти незаметно: солнце скрылось за горизонтом, и под светом настольной лампы я читал учебник по праву, так как домашку по предмету, что необходим для поступления, я делал при любых обстоятельствах, даже если на следующий день в школу идти не собирался.

После шести вечера Кокичи, как и ожидалось, позвонил мне.

— Выходи, буду пояснять тебе за план, — послышалось ещё до того, как я успел сказать «Алло». — Возьми с собой тёплую и тёмную одежду, фонарик и что-нибудь вкусное.

— А последний пункт зачем? — я достал из шкафа тёмные джинсы, чёрную футболку и спортивную кофту.

— Я есть хочу.

При упоминании голода я вдруг вспомнил о том, что Ома наверняка не ужинал.

— Кокичи, хочешь кари? — я выждал несколько секунд. Кокичи не отвечал, видимо, растерявшись. — Заходи ко мне. Я даже не буду спрашивать о том, откуда ты знаешь мой адрес.

Звонок в дверь спустя полторы минуты. Ома, привыкший нагло требовать для себя выгоду, в нерешительности топтался у порога. К сожалению, наблюдать за его пробуждением совести мне удалось недолго: когда перед ним я поставил тарелку ужина, Кокичи сглотнул и накинулся на еду.

— Это самый вкусный кари, который я когда-либо пробовал! Серьёзно, если это приготовил ты, то я готов платить за то, чтобы ты стал моей горничной. Когда у меня появятся деньги, конечно.

Сидя напротив и подперев лицо ладонью, я чувствовал себя очень хорошей мамой. По крайней мере я мог убедиться в том, что Кокичи полноценно поел. При мысли о том, что его прошлое таит в себе насилие и убийство родного человека, меня бросало в дрожь.

— Так вот, мой план, — Кокичи смахнул с губ остатки риса. В его глазах горел азарт и предвкушение.

***

Я всё ещё не верил, что делаю это. Трясущимися пальцами набирал сообщение от имени малознакомого мне человека и прикреплял скриншоты переписки, сделанные ранее.

— Ты уверен, что это выманит её из дома?

— Представь такую картину: твоя подружка присылает скриншоты переписки с твоим парнем, говоря, что тот подкатывал к ней. Вы с подругой подстраиваете предателю свидание, на которое приходите вместе и устраиваете ему маленький сюрприз.

Я поморщил нос:

— Ты очень замудрил с легендой.

— Всё должно выглядеть максимально правдиво, ну же, — Ома устроился поудобнее в кустах и закатил рукава своей толстовки. С его стороны было не очень предусмотрительно выбираться в ночь ноября на улицу и отсиживаться в кустах, отмораживая почки. У него был дар попадать в ситуации, в которых он может потенциально заработать себе ангину.  
Я отправил сообщение из неизвестного мне аккаунта и принялся ждать ответа. Важно было после действовать максимально быстро. Где-то неподалёку в кустах пели цикады. Я, сидя рядом с Кокичи, выжидал Цумуги, которая вот-вот должна покинуть свой дом.

— Напоминаю о том, что мы могли подождать в кафе напротив.

— Она могла нас заметить. Кроме того, нам бы пришлось выжидать около десяти минут, чтобы проникнуть к ней в дом, а в нашем деле каждая секунда — роковая.

— Надеюсь, оно действительно того стоит.

Кокичи пискнул тихое «Идёт!» и накинулся на меня, заставляя лечь. Вместо этого я упал спиной на голую землю и заскулил, так как ударился лопаткой о выпирающий из земли корень. Ома тихо извинился и, пытаясь в полутьме выпутаться из кустов, поглядывал на дом Цумуги. Судя по всему, она была зла и спешила, так как каблуки стучали по плитке дорожки, что вела за пределы частной собственности двухэтажного домика тихого района города. Я очень надеялся, что Широганэ нас не услышала.

Ома поднялся на ноги, закинув на плечи рюкзак.

— Шуичи, вставай!

Где-то в глубине души я осознавал, что подобного рода вылазки мне совсем не подходят, да и ранее мне не доводилось шалить в таких масштабах. К сожалению, последние события моей жизни не только научили проникать в чужие дома, но и познакомили с удивительным человеком, который придумал целый список шалостей на этот вечер.

Ко мне пришло осознание, что я согласился на это сумасшествие только потому что вытворял это с Кокичи. В голове сформировалось мнение о том, что каждая его безумная мысль по совместительству является гениальной.

Когда мы бежали через газон, я нервно вдыхал воздух через нос и насыщался адреналином. Времени было не так много, а дел по горло, так что Кокичи, не запрыгнув с первого раза на подоконник, приказал его подсадить. Я был благодарен всем просмотренным ранее фильмам с элементами экшена, так как сразу понял, что от меня требуется.

Я схватился за протянутую мне руку и проник в дом, предусмотрительно сняв перед этим грязную обувь. Мы забежали на второй этаж и открыли дверь комнаты. Я запер её за собой и попытался отдышаться. Кокичи полез в рюкзак и достал краску для волос.

— Выдавливаешь всё содержимое в бутылку с шампунем, взбалтываешь и тут же ставишь на место. Следом подмешиваешь во все существующие крема для кожи вот это, — он протянул мне какую-то баночку, и я с опаской взглянул на своего спутника. Ома замахал руками. — Не волнуйся, с ней ничего серьёзного не будет! Просто красные пятна на лице, сойдут за выходные.

Я поспешил в ванну, когда Кокичи окликнул меня. Я повернулся, и он бросил мне завёрнутое в фольгу нечто. Я осторожно отодрал краешек и принюхался.

— Дрожжи?

— Раскроши в унитаз.

— О господи… — я ступил за порог ванны и принялся за дело, также зациклившись на том, чтобы поставить всё на свои места и обустроить так, будто никто ничего не трогал. На всякий случай оторвал небольшое количество туалетной бумаги и протёр поверхности всего, к чему притрагивался, дабы избавиться от отпечатков пальцев.

Вернулся в комнату в момент, когда Кокичи старанно обрызгивал содержимое шкафа пульвелизатором. Кажется, он решил воплотить в жизнь самое первое предложение о рассоле огурцов.

— Тебе не кажется, что этот запах она услышит в момент, когда только зайдёт в комнату? Успеет до утра постирать вещи.

— Каждая сгоревшая нервная клетка в её организме доставит мне внеземное удовольствие, и не важно, сколько человек увидит это. Хотя знаешь, было бы неплохой идеей подсыпать что-то в порошок, но я не продумал это. К слову, отрежь бретельки на всех её бюстгальтерах, пожалуйста.

— Ещё чего! Кокичи, я не собираюсь лезть в нижнее бельё девушки.

Ома обернулся ко мне и вздохнул.

— Как же с тобой тяжко, послушный мальчик, — он достал из рюкзака картонную упаковку из-под яиц. — Положи пару штук под её подушки и матрац.

Пока я копошился в куче одеял, Кокичи отодвинул ящик с бельём и нагнулся над ним с ножницами.

— Ома-кун, тебе не кажется, что это слишком жестоко? Ты знаешь, сколько стоит бюстгальтер?

Ома показал упаковку прозрачных бретелек, купленные заранее в круглосуточном.

— Не волнуйся, я надену эти дешёвые и подрежу их. Целые просто спрячу в другом ящике. Хотя знаешь, мне всё же кажется, что подобные шалости недостаточно жестоки взамен на то, что она провернула над Каэде.

— Соглашусь с тобой, — я встал на ноги, и мимо меня пролетели женские кружевные трусы, от которых я отскочил, словно ошпаренный. — Эй, тебя ничего не смущает?

— Нет, не смущает, потому что я гей! — огрызнулся Ома, наконец, добравшись до нужной стопки и принялся за дело. Видимо, эту фразу он сказал, не особо задумавшись, но с моих губ сорвалось немое «Оу» в связи с тем, что я ожидал получить немного другого рода информацию от спутника в этот вечер.

Отряхнув руки, Кокичи поднялся на ноги и гордо скрестил руки на груди.

— Шалость удалась. Сваливаем через окно, она должна скоро вернуться, — он открыл окно и осмотрел стены дома на наличие объектов, что могли бы помочь в спуске. — Под нами крыша летней кухни. Прыгаем на неё.

Когда я, схватив все вещи, поспешил к окну, Кокичи уже исчез в ночной мгле. Чем-то это мгновение напомнило мне нашу первую встречу, что не могло не вызвать улыбку. Ома, вытянув руки, ожидал, когда я скину рюкзаки.

В момент перед роковым прыжком, на который я пытался решиться около десятка секунд, я услышал, как захлопывается входная дверь. Мозг тут же включил панику, и тело моё затряслось, а лицо исказилось в гримасе ужаса.

— Шуичи, прыгай! — шикнул Ома. С насмешкой добавил «Я поймаю тебя!», пытаясь разбавить возникшее напряжение.

Я замотал головой и зажмурился. Когда услышал шаги на лестнице, залез на подоконник и всё же прыгнул.

Приземление вышло не особо удачным, так как я, не притормозив, покатился с крыши, унося за собой Кокичи, который, судя по всему, всё же пытался меня поймать и как-то смягчить падение. С моих губ вырвался вскрик, я успел схватиться за край крыши, и Ома, держась за меня и попутно взвалив на себя оба рюкзака, повис на мне.  
Из дома послышался голос Цумуги и крики «Кто здесь?!».

Я отпустил край крыши, и мы упали на газон, после чего со всех ног ринулись прочь в кусты. На втором этаже в комнате девушки загорелся свет, и её громкий крик ужаса, вызванный картиной общего беспорядка, сопровождался нашим хриплым от нехватки воздуха смехом.

Мы, сломя головы, бежали ещё около квартала, не останавливаясь и продолжая смеяться, а когда сил уже совсем не хватало, я, схватившись за прутья какого-то забора, присел на колени и продолжал хохотать. Кокичи, остановившись рядом и скинув с плеч тяжёлые рюкзаки, хватался за живот и вытирал слёзы.

Кажется, это были лучшие мгновения моей жизни.

Чтобы успокоиться окончательно, мы дошли до ближайшего пустого парка и сели на первую попавшуюся лавочку. Нужно было немного привести себя в порядок, а мне хотелось задать несколько вопросов.

Возможно, я выбрал слишком неудачное время, выслушивая восхищённые вопли Кокичи о том, насколько хорошо всё получилось и как нам удалось сработаться. Тем не менее, мне бы хотелось разобраться со всем, что меня беспокоило по поводу Кокичи, чтобы на завтра моей единственной проблемой оставалась Каэде, с которой предстоит встретиться.

— Я могу задать вопрос? — решился я в момент, когда Ома отвлёкся на то, чтобы сделать глоток воды.

— Для тебя — что угодно.

— Серьёзно? — я нахмурился и хохотнул. — Что же, возможно, это может прозвучать весьма странно, но я бы… Хотел стать с тобой немного ближе.

Он издал странный звук, будто хотел засмеяться, но резко передумал. Он повернулся ко мне.

— К чему ты клонишь?

Я вздохнул. Попытался успокоить сердцебиение, что до этого момента успело утихомириться от погони, но начинало заново ускоряться.

— Кайто сказал мне кое что о тебе, что меня очень волнует, — я осторожно потянулся к его лицу. Глаз цепляла выбившаяся из общей копны прядь, что свисала на чужое лицо. Не встретив со стороны Омы сопротивления, я заправил локон за ухо. Кокичи смотрел на меня, слегка нахмурившись. — Что с твоими родителями?

Он вздохнул и отвернулся.

— Я… Нет. Тебе не стоит за меня волноваться.

— Почему нет?

— Потому что?.. Агх! — он поднялся на ноги и встал напротив меня. — Сайхара-чан, от меня сплошные проблемы. Со мной не стоит связываться, понимаешь? — он прикусил губу. — Жить одному намного проще, чем быть к кому-то привязаным. Я жалкий, грубый засранец.

— У меня есть причины полагать, что это не так, — я старался быть спокойным, тем не менее, внутри меня трясло, словно температура воздуха вокруг понизилась до отрицательного числа.

— Вот зря я позволил тебе приблизиться к себе, — он отвернулся и злобно рыкнул. — Какой же ты тупой, Кокичи!

Я поднялся со скамейки и обхватил парня за плечи со спины. Осторожно сжал, давая понять, что не позволю вырваться. Нужно было действовать решительно.

— Ответь мне на такой вопрос: зачем же позволил?

Кокичи дрожал. Кажется, пытался сдержать слёзы, и я прижал коротышку к себе, закрыв глаза и вдохнув его запах. Сладкая газировка и мятная жевательная резинка.  
Отпускать не хотелось.

— Кокичи, — я шепнул это ему на ухо, слегка неуверенно, так как не понимал, правильно ли в данный момент поступаю. — Ответь мне, пожалуйста.

Он резко выдохнул.

— Повёлся на твою искренность и альтруизм. Слишком привязался, а теперь понял, что мне не стоило этого делать, потому что я ужасный человек.

— Я успел убедиться в обратном.

— Мои принципы — ложь, манипуляция и шантаж. Я давно привык, потому что иначе не выжил бы.

— Было же что-то, что тебя подтолкнуло к подобному образу жизни?

— Обстоятельства. Но знаешь, попытавшись от них избавиться, я сделал хуже не только себе, но и дорогому человеку.

Ома вздохнул и умолк. Я решил дать ему время и не давить уточняющими вопросами. Кокичи смотрел вглубь парка, откуда за нами наблюдала ночная мгла, изредка освещённая фонарями. Ома, видимо, взвешивал то, сколько может сказать мне.

— Ты действительно хочешь знать?

— Я не знал Каэде всю свою жизнь. Сейчас, когда у меня есть шанс стать ближе с тобой, мне бы совсем не хотелось, чтобы я начал влюбляться в парня, которого на самом деле не знаю. Не дай мне повторить свою ошибку.

Я умолк и не собирался комментировать сказанное. Возможно, до этого я всё не мог определиться с ощущениями просто потому что они взаправду не входили в рамки дружбы. Что-то изначально пошло не так, и мой интерес к Кокичи, вспыхнув в первую нашу встречу, покатился по наклонной куда-то в совершенно неизвестную мне степь, и сейчас этот интерес проявлялся странным ощущением трепета где-то внутри.

Ома заёрзал в моих руках. Я отпустил кольцо рук, и он повернулся ко мне. Встретившись с его растерянным взглядом, я начал жалеть о сказанном. Кокичи взял меня за плечи и подтолкнул обратно к скамейке. Я послушно сел, и мой напарник по шалостям, вздохнув, лёг на мои колени и уставился в ночное небо.

— Не разбрасывайся фразочками.

— Уж поверь, я ими точно не разбрасываюсь.

— Пожалеешь же.

— Нет. Рассказывай.

Меня ущипнули за живот, и я взвизгнул. Кокичи делал это на удивление больно. Тем не менее, я был безмерно рад тому, что Ома решил мне доверять.

— В общем, я убил своего отца.

4 года назад.

— Амами-кун!

Каэде подбежала к мальчику, что стоял в небольшой компании других ребят.

— Акамацу-чан, привет, — Рантаро приветливо махнул рукой, после чего сделал глоток миндального молока из трубочки.

— Прости, что прошу тебя о чём-то подобном, — девушка замялась, начав перебирать пряди меж пальцев. — Но не мог бы ты сесть в автобус на экскурсию с Сайхарой-куном?

— Шуичи Сайхара? — мальчик почесал затылок, задумавшись. — Это тот самый твой друг с которым ты обещала меня познакомить?

Каэде закивала, просияв.

— Понимаешь ли… — она нахмурилась. — Шуичи очень стеснительный, и кроме меня у него почти никого из друзей нет. Я была бы рада, если бы вы пообщались сегодня во время поездки.

Рантаро одарил девушку улыбкой и согласно кивнул. Каэде подпрыгнула, обрадовавшись тому, что смогла сделать небольшой вклад в социализацию своего друга.

— Огромное тебе спасибо! Я обязательно отблагодарю как-нибудь позже.

Уже развернувшись и готовая бежать к подругам Акамацу остановилась, когда Рантаро перехватил её за запястье на полпути.

— Акамацу-чан.

Каэде встретилась с помрачневшим взглядом одноклассница.

— Рантаро, что-то не так?

— Мои родители сказали, что мне придётся уехать в конце этого триместра. Мы… Мы же сможем продолжить общаться, не так ли?

С губ Акамацу сорвалось тихое «Ох» и лёгкая растерянность. Она проморгалась и полезла в сумочку.

— У меня ведь есть твой номер телефона. Сможем созваниваться, не так ли?

На лице Каэде снова засияла улыбка, которой Рантаро заразился и чувствовал облегчение за то, что подруга не обиделась из-за озвученной новости.

— Конечно, — Рантаро слегка нахмурился, пытаясь быть как можно серьёзнее. — Каэде, если с тобой что-то случится, ты всегда сможешь сказать мне, хорошо? Я обязательно помогу тебе.

Сказанное многими годами ранее обещание вспыхнуло надеждой в момент, когда, казалось, больше ничего не могло помочь.


	6. Глава 6

3 месяца назад.

Кокичи вставляет ключ в замок и внимательно прислушивается. Прислоняется к двери ухом и закрывает глаза. Услышав крики, он прикусил губу и осторожно открыл дверь. Ссоры родителей для него не были новостью, но каждый раз сжигали все нервные клетки без остатка.

— Врать очень нехорошо, ты в курсе? — издевательский тон отца доносится с кухни, и Ома крупно вздрагивает. Затаил дыхание.

— Успокойся сейчас же, или я вызову полицию! — мать на грани истерики, её голос осип. Кажется, они уже довольно долго спорят.

Кокичи медленно выдыхает, насупив брови. Бесшумно разувается и кладёт рюкзак недалеко от обувного шкафа. Нужно вести себя как можно тише, пока его не заметили.

Звякнула молния куртки. Разблокирован телефон. Ома машинально набирает номер полиции трясущимися пальцами. Чувствует, как в глазах начинает щипать.

— Это не первый раз, когда ты прячешь от меня деньги, жадная сука! — кулак приземляется на поверхность стола, и Кокичи затыкает рот рукой, чтобы не пискнуть. На носочках он проследовал в комнату и прикрыл дверь. Забравшись под одеяло, ждал ответа на гудки.

Пятнадцать минут. Нужно продержаться пятнадцать минут до того, как приедет помощь.

Парень вынырнул из-под одеяла и прислушался. Кажется, пьяный отец всё ещё не в курсе о возвращении сына. Слышен скрип половиц и тихие всхлипы мамы.

Вдох. Выдох.

— Где деньги? Куда ещё ты догадалась их спрятать?

— Больше нигде. Только под половицей. Успокойся, пожалуйста.

Кокичи кусает костяшки пальцев. Сердце стучит с дикой скоростью, щёки горят от слёз, паника накатывает. Крик, что подавлен немыми всхлипами, пытается всеми силами вырваться из горла.

Он говорил маме, что нужно прятать тщательнее. Если отцу нужно, то он способен достать деньги на алкоголь из-под земли. Даже если придётся оставшийся месяц голодать в ожидании зарплаты. Даже если придут счета в виде долга за неуплату квартиры.

— Опусти нож немедленно!

Ома подрывается с кровати и широкими шагами проследовал к выходу из комнаты и схватился за ручку. Мать всегда учила запираться в комнате и прятаться, когда отец зол. Дыхание нарушено, Кокичи кусает ногти.

Он не может бездействовать. Он не может больше слушать всё это.

Он распахивает дверь и щурится от яркого света в коридоре. В голове вырисовывается план, который наверняка может привести к неожиданным последствиям, но он не может позволить себе не последовать ему, когда, кажется, это единственный шанс сохранить жизнь любимого человека.

В ушах звенит от перепалки родителей. Картонные стены дрожат. Ома распахивает шкаф и вытирает рукавом слёзы. Шурша зимними куртками, наконец натыкается пальцами на гладкую поверхность бейсбольной биты. Рука крепко сжимает рукоятку.

Держать её в руках было несколько непривычно: то, что когда-то сломало ему пару костей, сейчас могло спасти чужую жизнь.

Осторожные шаги вдоль длинного ковра в коридоре. Побитый угол на повороте, что ведёт на кухню. Кокичи выглядывает из-под него, столкнувшись лицом к лицу со своим ночным кошмаром.

Больше не хочется прятаться под кроватью.

Все звуки сливаются в звон. Всё происходит слишком быстро.

Он зажмурился и замахнулся на человека, что, склонившись над его мамой, хотел сделать то, что окончательно уничтожит последнюю причину жить.

Глухой удар. Кокичи знал, как ломаются кости, но никогда не подозревал о том, что раскромсанный череп напоминает разбитую скорлупу яйца.

Мама кричала его имя.

Парень очнулся на полу. Тело дрожало, лёгкие горели, руки, на которые он опирался, почти не держали. Ногти царапали пол. Кокичи задыхался и пытался сфокусировать взгляд на половицах сквозь пелену слёз, когда до пальцев добрались берега красного моря.

Он вспоминает каникулы на море. Вода была прохладной. Воздушный змей. Смех мамы.

Парень резко отпрянул от кровавой лужи. Кровь обжигает. Она тёплая.

Кажется, мама пыталась что-то сказать ему. Ома пытается сфокусировать на её лице, что нарисовалось перед ним.

— Кокичи? Солнышко, ты слышишь меня?

Ома трёт глаза руками и ощущает, как размазывает по лицу кровь, что осталась на пальцах. Та смешивается со слезами.

Наконец взгляд фокусируется на картине, что распласталась на кухне. Его мозг воспроизводит грохот, что раздался несколько мгновений назад. Это тело, что свалилось на пол.

Труп.

Кокичи убил человека.

Парень содрогается в спазме. Горло перекрыло ощущение тошноты. Он вырывается из хватки матери и бежит в ванную.

Когда он ощутил, что желудок окончательно избавился от своего небогатого содержимого, Ома сплёвывает вязкую слюну и слышит вой сирен за открытым окном.

Что он наделал?

5 ноября, 21:15. Наши дни.

— Кокичи…

Я осторожно позвал его. Пустые глаза, устремлённые в ночное небо, отозвались морганием, после чего Ома сделал глубокий вдох. Я убрал чёлку с его глаз и очертил ладонью контур круглого лица.

— Когда я вернулся из ванной, то заметил, как она вытирает с ручки биты отпечатки моих пальцев. На суде она созналась в том, что ударила мужа в целях самообороны.

— Почему её посадили? — подушечки моих пальцев пробежались вдоль пушистых ресниц Омы. Другой рукой, что придерживала тело на коленях, я почувствовал, как мышцы его тела постепенно расслабились.

— Моя тётя по отцовской линии буквально озверела, когда узнала, что случилось. Прокуроры очень хорошо выполнили свою работу. Суд признал её действия чрезмерно жестокими для самообороны.

Моя рука непроизвольно сжалась в кулак. Я хотел что-то сказать, но ком застрял в горле. Вместо этого меня заполнило горькое чувство отчаяния. У Кокичи не осталось никого кроме тёти, что расценивала парня как лишний балласт и наверняка ненавидела всей душой.

Я прикусил губу и закрыл глаза. После услышанного я в очередной раз убедился в том, что самые яркие люди в моей жизни несут на плечах последствия тёмного прошлого, которое чудом удалось пережить.

Я покачал головой и решил направить вскипевшую внутри злость не на осознание несправедливости мира по отношению к людям, а на решение возникших проблем.

— Мой дядя — очень хороший адвокат.

Кокичи распахнул глаза и насупил брови.

— Я ворую хлеб из лавки работника нелегального ломбарда. Ты серьёзно думаешь, что у меня есть деньги на хорошего адвоката?

— Нет, — я откинулся на спинку лавочки, не сводя глаз с собеседника. — Зато у тебя есть способность убеждать. Нужно уговорить твою тётю занять сторону защиты.

— Ха! — Кокичи слез с меня и устроился рядом, обняв свои колени. — Ты серьёзно думаешь, что она согласится на нечто подобное?

— Тогда мы её заставим это сделать. Ты вообще пытался жаловаться на то, что она, как опекун, не выполняет своих обязанностей?

Ома покачал головой:

— Она знает, что отца убил я. Сказала, что обвинит мать во лжи под присягой.

Я почесал подбородок и попытался вспомнить всё то, чему научился, сидя в кабинете дяди и помогая в составлении плана о защите клиента. Кокичи вздохнул и опустил взгляд. Его выражение лица говорило само за себя: он был уверен, что из этой ситуации нет выхода.

— Что написано в официальном заключении по делу твоего отца?

— Смерть от удара тупым предметом. Мать признана виновной.

— У твоей тёти нет доказательств против тебя. Прокурорам придётся очень постараться, дабы материализовать эту легенду и уж тем более подтвердить в суде. Кокичи, собери доказательства её издевательского отношения и пригрози ей.

Ома обхватил собственные плечи и насупился. Он хотел что-то сказать, но продолжал кусать губы.

— Шуичи, мне страшно.

Этот разговор явно не шёл ему на пользу. Кокичи потерял всю свою решительность. У меня создалось такое ощущение, будто он вовсе не хотел признавать, что над ним жестоко издеваются. Будто он…

Винил себя в том, что случилось.

Последствия суда — его карма за совершённый поступок.

— Ты жалеешь о том, что убил его, не так ли? — я положил свои руки на его плечи и сжал ткань кофты.

С его губ сорвался вздох.

— С одной стороны я не мог стоять на месте, с другой же из-за столь необдуманных действий жизнь моей матери пошла под откос. Я заслужил судьбу воришки из подворотни, что не учит математику и ищет любой способ выжить, — он скривился и отвернулся от меня.  
— Нет, не заслужил, — я сказал это с долей злобы, стиснув плечи Кокичи, из-за чего он снова уставился на меня. — Кокичи, ты — жертва обстоятельств. Жертва. Слышишь? Таких людей и защищают адвокаты. Позволь мне помочь тебе. Ты же хочешь снова жить с мамой, обрести место, что зовут «дом» и прожить время до своего восемнадцатилетия в относительном спокойствии, которого ты заслужил?

Его черты лица расслабились. Он, блуждающий в темноте потерянный подросток, всё же решил довериться мне. После сказанного его взгляд, обращённый на меня, наполнился надеждой, отставив любые сомнения. Крепкий панцирь недоверия по отношению к внешнему миру треснул по швам.

Он убрал мою руку со своего плеча и приблизил к собственному лицу. Его тёплые губы, что потрескались от холода и разодрались от укусов, прислонились к моему запястью, и я подавился воздухом.

— Спасибо, — он отстранил мои руки и встал со скамейки. — Я верю тебе, но для начала советую разобраться со своей подружкой, а уже потом браться помогать кому-то другому. — он обернулся ко мне и слабо улыбнулся. — Скажи мне, тебе своих проблем не хватает?

— Мне повезло, что в своё время в их решении мне помогли другие люди, — я закинул рюкзак на плечо и положил руки в карманы штанов.

Ома был прав. Несмотря на то, что мне хотелось разобраться со всем и сразу, в том числе и в наших с Кокичи отношениях, я должен был для начала поговорить с Каэде. Ещё раз. Чтобы убедиться в том, что её раны на среднем и указательном пальцах зажили.

Парень покачал головой и вздохнул, но улыбаться не перестал.

— Мать Тереза, — буркнул он. — Передавай привет Амами-чан, хорошо?

— Ты сделаешь это сам, — я решил снова последовать стратегии внеплановых решений, и, кажется, от идеи, что промелькнула в голове, даже у меня самого закружилась голова.

Глаза Кокичи округлились, и я понял, что влюбился в это ощущение «перехитрил хитрого».

— С ума сошёл? Я не переживу и две минуты с Кайто в одной машине.

— Положим тебя в багажник, — я пожал плечами и хохотнул. — Это ведь единственная причина, по которой ты отказываешься ехать?

— Почему именно меня в багажник?

— Ты просто… — я показал ладонью уровень роста Кокичи относительно меня. — Маленький очень. Наверняка поместишься.

— Ужасно, Сайхара-чан! — он покраснел от злости и хотел, наверное, ударить меня по колену, но я попятился, подняв руки вверх и виновато улыбался. — Но знаешь, мне действительно интересно, чем закончится наше с тобой расследование, как ты уже говорил ранее, так что я поведусь на твою провокацию и снова скажу «Да».

С моих губ сорвалась усмешка. Кокичи мог сколько угодно лгать про то, что он не заслуживает нормальной жизни. Но он не способен отрицать тепло своих рук и свет души, что покрыты горькой корочкой и при этом наполнены сладкой начинкой.

Вкус, что покорил меня.

***

Мои дядя с тётей были уверены в том, что я весьма прилежный ученик и школу никогда не прогуливаю. В общем-то, они были правы: я действительно был благодарен им за то, что те воспитали во мне чувство ответственности за собственные поступки и нелюбовь к лишним проблемам.

Но на этой неделе всё моё представление о мире и людях вокруг внезапно окрасилось в новые краски. Если быть точнее, то ранее чётко поделенное «белое» и «чёрное» смешалось в разные оттенки серого. Я понял, что мне придётся соврать этим людям во имя благого дела уже в который раз за последние несколько суток.

— Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую, — объяснил я, когда вышел из туалета и встретился с перепуганной тётей. Презентабельно вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони, будто издаваемые мною пару минут назад звуки действительно были рвотой. Вялый вид, что являлся моим состоянием по умолчанию, впервые в жизни пригодился как нельзя кстати, и немного актёрского мастерства превратили меня в самого настоящего больного. — Кажется, съел что-то не то.

— Бож мой, это могло быть из-за того йогурта, что был на грани того, чтобы испортиться, — женщина покачала головой, и с каждой секундой во мне наростало ощущение стыда за враньё перед родственницей. Я опустил взгляд в пол. — Шуичи, дорогой, отправляйся-ка в постель. Я не буду беспокоить тебя утром перед работой, но если будешь чувствовать себя неважно, то лучше пропусти школу. Звони завтра, если станет хуже.

Я кивнул и приобнял её перед тем, как зайти в комнату, захлопнуть за собой дверь и провернуть замок. На лице просияла лёгкая улыбка.

Получилось.

Во время сборки рюкзака задумался над тем, сколько ещё раз мне придётся проделывать подобные коварные планы и копить в шкафах скелеты. Пожалуй, именно в этом и заключалась вся прелесть подростковой жизни.

Натянув толстовку с выцветшей символикой группы «My Chemical Romance», боковым зрением я будто увидел фантомный силуэт воришки в плаще и клоунской маске, который, послав воздушный поцелуй, спрыгивает вниз.

Надев рюкзак, я выпрыгнул ему навстречу.

Чувствовал себя персонажем какой-то увлекательной книги, и, кажется, она понемногу приближалась к своей развязке.

***

— Вы с Кайто садитесь сзади, — чтобы никто не стал со мной спорить, я молча залез в машину Маки на переднее сидение.

Что удивительно, присутствию Кокичи никто из моих друзей особо не удивился: кажется, после моего разговора с Кайто он смирился, что теперь Ома будет сопровождать меня в большинстве случаев, а Харукаве просто было пофиг до тех пор, пока воришка не шумел.

— Шуичи, бро, ты хочешь оставить меня с «ним»? — Момота с обидой надул губы и ткнул пальцем на Кокичи, который и сам не был рад моему решению. Возможно, ему всё ещё было неловко в компании моих друзей, и именно это я пытался исправить.

— Простите, парни, но я очень хочу спать, и переднее сидение с высокой спинкой и дорожной подушкой идеально для этого подходят, — я выглянул из машины, чтобы заметить ещё и Кокичи. Он смотрел на меня с лицом «Я раскусил твои истинные намерения и обязательно отомщу», на что я тепло улыбнулся и он, фыркнув, полез на своё место.

— Шуичи действительно нужно поспать, — вмешалась Маки, глядя на Кайто. — А вы с Кокичи явно те люди, что будут голосить всю дорогу без умолку, так что полезайте в свою игровую зону.

— Маки-ролл, на чьей ты стороне? — Момота с искренним удивлением уставился на свою девушку, пока я копошился и пытался устроиться на заветном месте.

— На стороне здорового сна Шуичи и желании ему помочь, — она махнула рукой, прогоняя бойфренда. — Давай-давай, присаживайся.

Словами не описать, как я был благодарен Маки за оказанную помощь и уступки. Воистину, в этой ситуации я почувствовал себя пассажиром особого класса, которому предоставляются максимальные удобства.

Я глянул на Кайто и Кокичи в зеркало и прыснул от смеха, заметив их выражения лиц. Тем не менее, был безумно рад тому, что эти двое согласились: это означало, что они заботятся о моём состоянии.

Машина тронулась. Я закрыл глаза, и последним, что донеслось до моих ушей, был голос Омы: «Приветствуем Вас на борту компании Маки-ролл, желаем приятной поездки!», саркастичный ответ Маки: «Следующая остановка — детский сад, на которой Вам придётся выйти» и хохот Кайто.

***

Сон был относительно спокойный. Кажется, я бежал через широкое поле подсолнухов навстречу силуэту, вытянув руки. Широкие листья царапали руки, а огромные сердцевины цветов загораживали цель, но ощущение непередаваемого облегчения окутали меня. Возможно, даже в жизни я улыбался.

Я проснулся от настойчивого голоса Маки. Картинка сна погасла, на смену пришла тьма закрытых век, через которые просачивался свет уличных фонарей.

— Если вы немедленно не прекратите ржать, я выброшу вас на трассу и заставлю идти домой пешком!

Послышался шорох и возражение Кайто:

— Маки-ролл, это не Кокичи смешно пошутил, а я слишком громко засмеялся! Пощади нас.

— Что у вас там происходит? — я зевнул и потянулся. Потёр глаза и, разлепив их, посмотрел на часы. Три утра.

— Мы с Кайто нашли старую газету и я читаю ему колонку юмора, — похвастался Кокичи, и я почувствовал, как чужие пальцы обхватили моё сидение и Ома протиснулся между передних мест, дабы взглянуть мне в лицо. — Выспался?

Приятные ощущения после сна показались на моём довольном лице. Ома, увидев это, заулыбался.

— Да, думаю, я в порядке. Спасибо.

— Кайто ныл о том, что хочет есть, а Кокичи — что ему приспичило поссать, — констатировала Маки, попутно пытаясь поймать нужную радиостанцию. — Кажется, наши с тобой парни сдружились.

Я хотел возразить о том, что Ома-кун не мой парень, когда из динамиков послышался «Рамштайн» и Харукава, усмехнувшись, нажала на газ. Она однозначно ждала момента, когда я очнусь ото сна, чтобы разбавить обстановку любимой музыкой и избавиться от наступившей сонливости. Я не возражал её вкусовым предпочтениям в музыке. Кроме того, радио помогло окончательно проснуться.

Я прокручивал в голове свой сон и пытался разглядеть за пределами освещённой дороги очертания леса. Вскоре мы выехали на просторное поле, потому вдалеке я смог увидеть железную дорогу и россыпь звёзд у горизонта. Молодой месяц подмигнул и вскоре снова скрылся за высокими деревьями.

Когда однотипный пейзаж слегка надоел, мой взгляд перешёл к лобовому стеклу. Дорога, что открывалась перед глазами и редкие яркие знаки обещали, что мы стремимся вперёд навстречу своей цели.

Вдалеке горела неоновая вывеска, и Маки сбавила скорость.

— Остановка на десять минут. Кто опоздает — останется ночевать в дешёвом мотеле.

Мы согласно закивали, так как размять ноги не помешает. Кроме того, мне внезапно безумно захотелось кофе.

Харукава припарковала машину, выключила музыку и покинула салон. Принялась возиться с бензином и договариваться с работником заправки, что подошёл к нам. Кокичи метнулся в круглосуточный супермаркет, и я убедился, что про желание справить нужду он действительно не врал. Кайто зашёл следом, выискивая взглядом стойку с протеиновыми батончиками.

Я вышел из машины и вдохнул полной грудью свежий воздух. Порывшись в карманах в поисках мелочи, направился к автомату с кофе.

Когда мой американо был готов, я забрал горячий картонный стаканчик и поспешил к Маки, которая курила недалеко от машины.

— Спасибо, что взял Кокичи с собой, — внезапно сказала она, пиная ближайший к ноге камень. — Обычно Кайто берёт с собой в поездку сборник кроссвордов и достаёт вопросами, которые не может отгадать.

Смешок сорвался с моих губ. Я тоже не жалел. Не представляю, как бы чувствовал себя сейчас, если бы Кокичи совершенно один лежал в своей комнате и гадал об исходе событий.

— Кажется, у них есть что-то общее, — я помешивал сахар в стаканчике, после выбросил палочку и сделал долгожданный первый глоток. Прочистил горло, почувствовав, что слегка обжёг его кипятком. — Маки, в очередной раз хочу поблагодарить тебя за помощь.

— Это меньшее, что я могу сделать для тебя.

Я обернулся к ней и заметил, что она смотрела вдаль, прикусив губу. Это означало, что сказанное только что было искренним.

— Ну, знаешь, ты ведь столько раз давал мне списывать тесты по литературе, — тут же оправдалась она, разбавив атмосферу с совершенно безразличным лицом, что придавало фразе ещё более комичного эффекта.

Я смотрел вдаль: туда, откуда мы только что приехали. В этот момент почувствовал, что забыл частичку себя где-то там, в городе. Это был очень значимый кусок моего «я», который не давал двигаться дальше, словно якорь на спине.

Я словно свежая после стирки рубашка. Чистая, слегка мятая. Свободно колыхается на ветру.

— Вот с этим дерьмом в машину точно не попадёте, — Харукава указала на упаковку печенья с зефиром в руках парней. — Доедайте на улице.

Она потушила окурок о перекладину, выдохнула тонкую струйку дыма, кинула сигарету в мусорку и отправилась на водительское сидение.

Кокичи с досадой вздохнул, но продолжал жевать сладость.

— Бро, чего смотришь? — спросил Кайто с набитым ртом и потряс упаковкой. — Помогай давай.

Я покачал головой, но всё же улыбнулся и достал печенье. Приторно-сладкое. Но прикольное.

Кокичи сиял от радости, запихивая третью подряд сладость в рот. Видимо, они с Момотой соревновались, в кого больше поместится.

***

Последующая часть поездки оказалась ещё более приятной. Мы рассуждали на разные темы вроде парадокса кота Шрёдингера и лекарственных свойств одуванчика. Удивительно, как мы вообще умудрялись говорить о чём-то настолько странном, и, тем не менее, никто не был против. Кажется, я никогда раньше не ощущал себя настолько беспечно. В голову то и дело врезались настойчивые мысли о том, что подобное автомобильное путешествие стоит как-нибудь повторить.

Ещё час езды вдоль пустыря и редких посёлков вдалеке, и мы въехали в пригород. Пришлось довольно долго петлять среди многоуровневых дорог, что пересекались с железными путями. Навигатор Маки чуть не сошёл с ума, когда она ругалась и настойчиво убеждала в том, что по рекомендуемому «короткому пути» ни в коем случае не поедет, а также поделилась историей о том, как карты возили её по кругу три часа, говоря о том, что сей путь будет для неё самым оптимальным.

Способность Харукавы моментально ориентироваться в пространстве помогла нам добраться до частного района без серьёзных проблем.

И сейчас, преодолев такой путь, к моему горлу подкатила паника. Не было ли это всё напрасно? Мог ли я ошибиться в адресе? Мог ли Рантаро ошибиться в координатах?

Это действительно нужный дом?

Это действительно всё взаправду?

Я почувствовал, как тёплая ладонь сжимает мою.

— И-иу, какие у тебя руки холодные, — взвизгнул Кокичи, пытаясь их согреть. — Не удивительно, что тебя так трясёт. Замёрз?

Мы стояли у ворот коттеджа, пока Маки сверялась с навигатором и жаловалась на слабый сигнал сети.

Я неуверенно кивнул и отвёл взгляд. Ома тем делом молча растирал мои руки. Кайто, о чём-то немного поспорив с Харукавой, всё же разобрался с домофоном и нажал на нужную кнопку.

Мой взгляд был устремлён в землю, что постепенно освещалась солнцем, которое показалось из-под горизонта приблизительно в тот момент, когда мы подъезжали.

— Спят, наверное, — Момота отошёл и шаркнул носком обуви по земле. — Я не уверен, что даже если нас и ждали, то в такое время.

Я крупно задрожал. Втянул носом холодный воздух. Кайто, заметив это, подошёл ближе.

— Эй, Шуичи, всё будет хорошо, — он похлопал меня по плечу и обнял. Я сделал медленный вдох и выдохнул. Его огромная спортивная куртка ощущалась как большая подушка. На секунду я позавидовал Маки.

— Спасибо, Кайто.

Харукава нажала на звонок ещё раз и прикусила ноготь. Мы с выжиданием уставились на дверь, когда послышался лай собак и шаги.

Я затаил дыхание.

Щёлкнул замок.

Кто находится по ту сторону двери?

Из-под неё осторожно выглянула зелёная шевелюра, а после показалось слегка удивлённое лицо Рантаро Амами. Подросшего с нашей последней встречи. С усеянными серьгами и красными от холода ушами. Домашние штаны с авокадо. Наспех надетая куртка.

— Воу, Шуичи, я не ожидал, что ты с собой такую орду позовёшь, — он улыбнулся, и на мои глаза навернулись слёзы облечения. Рантаро приоткрыл дверь, впуская нас во двор. — Проходите. Чай будете?


End file.
